Chimère de mon coeur
by crazymeli94
Summary: Une jeune fille fan de Naruto débarque un jour dans le monde shinobi. Elle va alors tout faire pour changer le destin de son personnage favori de la série. Itachi X OC
1. Prologue

Ceci est ma première fan fiction, soyez indulgents =) Mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à me critiquer pour que je m'améliore.

J'espère que ma fiction vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Prologue**

Je rêvais... Je rêvais que je volais. Quoique... Non, je rêvais que je tombais! Tout autour de moi était bleu et blanc, le ciel. Je traversais un nuage, une bien étrange sensation... Ce n'était pas doux comme du coton, comme on pourrait le croire, c'était humide... Je traversais une masse amorphe et humide. Quel étrange rêve...

Enfin je sortis de ce nuage. C'est alors que je me rendis compte de ce qu'il m'arrivait vraiment... Je ne rêvais pas, j'étais vraiment en train de tomber dans le vide! Le vent me fouettait le visage, et avait commencé à me sécher de l'humidité sur mes vêtements et mon visage après le passage dans le nuage. Tiens! J'étais habillée. Bizarre, je m'étais pourtant changée avant de me coucher... Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense moi? Je suis en train de tomber dans le vide et je pense à mes vêtements...!

Alors je commençai enfin à m'intéresser au sol vers lequel je plongeais. Une forêt immense s'offrait à mes yeux, l'atterrissage risquait de ne pas être des plus agréables... L'atterrissage... encore faut-il que j'y survive... Je remarquais quelque chose de noir qui tombais à côté de moi, mon sac. Comment ce faisait-il qu'en plus d'être là, habillée, il y avait mon sac qui volait avec moi? Je m'en emparai et m'y cramponnai, peut être qu'il pourrait amortir un peu ma chute...

L'immense forêt se rapprochait de plus en plus, et l'angoisse commençait elle aussi à monter. Je voulais crier mais n'y parvins pas, j'étais paralysée... De toute façon, avec le vent qui fouettait mon visage, si j'avais ouvert la bouche je n'aurais certainement même pas été capable de sortir un son... Il ne restait maintenant que quelques mètres me séparant des arbres.

Je fermais les yeux.

Je sentis d'une manière incroyablement vive mon entrée en contact avec les arbres. Je dégringolais tellement vite à travers la forêt que je ne parvenais même pas à distinguer les différentes douleurs qui m'assaillaient. Ma chute dura plus longtemps que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu, ces arbres était vraiment immenses! Et ils me ralentirent. Je pus alors distinguer au fur et à mesure les branches qui me frappaient avant de céder et de craquer. Je ralentissais de plus en plus, jusqu'au point où le bois ne céda plus sous mon poids. Je me pris une branche dans le dos qui me coupa la respiration, une autre dans les jambes qui me fit faire une roue arrière de manière à ce que je reçoive la branche suivante en plein dans le ventre, juste en dessous de mon sac que je tenais toujours dans mes bras. Saleté de sac qui me sers à rien, même pas à m'éviter une branche dans le ventre...!

Le sol, enfin! Comment pouvais-je être heureuse à ce point de m'écraser par terre? Tellement heureuse que je ne remarquais même pas les deux personnes sur lesquels j'allais tomber, et bien sûr il ne me vint même pas à l'esprit de crier pour les prévenir qu'une folle qui venait de faire une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres s'apprêtait à leur tomber dessus. Quoiqu'ils n'en eurent pas besoin puisqu'à défaut d'entendre un cri, ils entendirent très certainement le bruit de mon arrivée et levèrent la tête au moment où j'entrais en contact avec le plus grand des deux qui s'effondra sous moi malgré qu'il fut robuste, étant donné la sensation de dureté que je ressentis à son contact.

Je crachais alors une petite quantité de sang dût à ce magnifique baptême de l'air avant de m'évanouir...


	2. Chapitre 01

**Chapitre 1**

Lorsque Yuna reprit conscience, elle n'ouvrit pas de suite les yeux, trop occupée à réprimer un cris de souffrance face à la douleur qui l'assaillait, pas vraiment étonnant après un tel vol... Elle avait mal partout, le dos, le ventre, les jambes, les bras, la tête... pas un millimètre de son corps n'échappait à la douleur. Elle se rendit alors compte d'un mouvement, elle ne bougeait pas et pourtant elle ressentait les sensations que provoquent une marche. Elle comprit, ou plutôt elle sentit, qu'on la portait, tel un sac à patate. Cette position était vraiment inconfortable et elle participait à renforcer les élancements de ses blessures, elle ne put d'ailleurs retenir un gémissement. Un homme, son porteur, prit la parole:

- Ah! Elle commence enfin à reprendre conscience, j'commencais à en avoir marre de la trimbaler.

- Kisame, ne commence pas, dit un autre homme d'une voix lasse.

- Ça s'voit que c'est pas toi qui te l'est pris sur la gueule la gamine!

_Gamine? La gamine elle a 17 ans, alors il y a bien plus gamine que moi! _

L'interlocuteur du dénommé Kisame soupira. Kisame... Ce nom disait vaguement quelque chose à Yuna...

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit face à elle un jeune homme d'environ le même âge qu'elle. Il était vêtu d'un manteau noir avec des nuages rouges cachant la quasi totalité de son corps, des jambes jusqu'à sa bouche, ainsi que d'un chapeau de paille qui lui cachait le haut du visage. On distinguait néanmoins ses cheveux noirs, ainsi que ses yeux, noirs également, après qu'il ait relevé la tête en voyant que Yuna était réveillée. Elle put alors apercevoir qu'il portait au front un bandeau surmonté d'une plaque, rayée sur la longueur, et représentant une feuille. De son porteur elle ne distinguait que les mêmes manteau et chapeau, ainsi que ce qui semblait être une épée attaché dans son dos. Semblait puisque l'objet en question était enfermé dans des bandelettes.

- C'est bon elle est réveillée, intervint le brun.

Le porteur de la jeune fille la posa à terre et elle put mieux le détailler. Il avait un étrange visage qui lui fit pensé à un requin, la peau et les cheveux bleus, des petits yeux blancs enfoncés dans leurs orbites et des dents aiguisées comme pas permis. Il était grand, 30 bons centimètres de plus qu'elle et était également plus âgé, la trentaine environ. Lui aussi portait un bandeau, sauf que le siens lui couvrait les oreilles (s'il en avait, est-ce que les requins ont des oreilles?), et le motif de la plaque rayée était différent: 4 vaguelettes à la place de la feuille.

Yuna se frotta les yeux après les avoirs bien détaillés, c'était impossible que ces deux hommes se tiennent là devant elle...

- Je suis encore en train de dormir ou quoi? (question purement rhétorique).

- Certainement pas! Tu as assez dormis comme ça! Railla le requin.

- Ah ouais? Alors comment tu m'explique que j'ai Itachi Uchiwa et Kisame Hoshigaki en face de moi si je rêve pas? Et où je suis exactement? Comment j'ai atterris ici?

- Hahaha! On est si connu que ça? Haha! Là, on est dans le pays du feu, près de la frontière avec le pays de l'herbe. Et pour ce qui est de ta dernière question, moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu m'es tombée dessus.

- Le pays du feu? Le pays de l'herbe? C'est sûr, je suis en train de rêvé! Comment je peux me trouver dans le monde shinobi? Pincez-moi il faut vraiment que je me réveille là...!

Chose demandé, chose due, Kisame lui pinça le bras.

- AÏE! Mais ça va pas!

- T'as demander qu'on te pince pour te prouver que tu ne rêve pas, alors je t'ai pincée,dit-il avec un immense sourire. Il s'amusait beaucoup celui-là... Alors convaincue?

- Non, c'est pas possible, vous ne pouvez pas exister et je ne peux pas être dans le pays du feu, c'est impossible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Intervient pour la première fois Itachi. Et qui es-tu?

- Moi je m'appelle Yuna. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, vous êtes deux personnages d'un manga inventé et dessiné par Masashi Kishimoto! Vous ne pouvez pas exister, c'est impossible! Soit je rêve, soit j'ai une hallucination, dans tous les cas vous ne pouvez pas être réels!

- Ou alors tu es folle! Railla, encore, Kisame. Des personnages d'un manga! Hilarant!

- Je ne suis pas folle!

- Okay, okay, admettons 5 minutes que ce que tu prétends soit vrai, fit Kisame, sans y croire une seule seconde. Comment tu explique que tu sois dans ce monde qui n'est pas sensé être réel?

- Et qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est de mettre endormie dans mon lit le soir après une journée de cours chiante comme d'habitude, et quand je me suis réveillée je faisais mon premier baptême de l'air avait d'atterrir sur toi. Désolée pour ça d'ailleurs, mais j'avais pas vraiment en tête de prévenir d'éventuelles personnes de mon atterrissage plus que forcé...!

Tout en parlant, Yuna c'était mise à marcher en rond, essayant de se distraire alors qu'elle avait en effet l'impression de devenir folle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Itachi? Questionna Kisame.

- Hum...Je ne sais pas trop, ça me parait plutôt probable... Il n'y a qu'à voir ses habits pour constater qu'elle n'est pas d'ici. Depuis le temps qu'on voyage, on est passé dans tous les pays et nul part on a vu de tel vêtements...

Kisame détailla alors Yuna, ce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pris la peine de faire jusqu'à maintenant. Elle portait un jean, une chemise par dessus laquelle un corset à lacets serrait la taille de la jeune fille et était chaussée de bottes à talons hauts, le tout entièrement noir. Ces vêtements et ces matières étant peu communs si ce n'est inconnus dans le monde shinobi, et ils parurent évidemment étranges aux yeux du requin.

- Mouais... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle alors? On l'a laisse et on part?

- Quoi? Mais non vous n'allez pas me laisser toute seule ici? Intervient Yuna qui avait fini par s'intéresser à leur échange plutôt qu'à ses rondes. Comment je vais faire moi dans ce monde? J'ai nulle part où aller et de toute façon je me perdrais à coup sûr.

Comme les deux hommes se bornaient à l'observer sans rien dire, elle ajouta:

- Je peux vous être utile!

- Et comment? Contra Kisame avec une lueur malicieuse et railleuse de nouveau allumée dans ses petits yeux.

- Réfléchis un peu, étant donné que là d'où je viens ce monde est inventé d'un manga et étant donné que je lis ce manga, qu'est-ce que tu en déduis?

- Heu..., fit Kisame, ne voyant pas du tout où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu saurais ce qu'il va arriver? Intervient Itachi.

- Et oui! Rit à moitié Yuna. Je sais ce qu'il va vous arriver à vous deux ainsi qu'à l'Akatsuki et au monde shinobi! Je suis une source d'informations bien trop importante pour que vous me laissiez vagabonder partout et nul part, vous êtes obligés de me garder avec vous.

Yuna était très contente de son argument qui lui semblait irréfutable.

- Ou alors on peut te tuer... Contra Kisame avec un sourire menaçant.

- Heu... Bah! Vas-y, si je ne reste pas avec vous c'est très certainement comme ça que je finirais, alors...

Kisame fut décontenancé par cette réponse à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, une toute autre personne se serait soit enfui en courant à cette annonce, soit les aurait suppliés de l'épargner... Il se tourna vers son coéquipier qui fixait Yuna.

- Bon alors t'en pense quoi?

- Hum...

Yuna décida d'utilisé un dernier atout, elle n'était vraiment pas convaincue qu'il fonctionnerait, mais quitte à choisir, elle préférait les suivre plutôt que mourir. Elle s'approcha d'Itachi, dont le choix semblait être décisif, et lui fit sa tête de chien battu dont elle avait le secret. Penchée en avant, la tête relevée vers l'Uchiwa, les mains jointes telle une priante et les yeux humide (ça sert beaucoup de savoir pleurer sur commande). Elle ajouta même un petit couinement. La jeune fille eut alors le plaisir de voir une réaction chez l'Uchiwa qui écarquilla les yeux. Ça avait l'air de fonctionner... Il détourna les yeux et dit:

- C'est bon, tu peux venir avec nous...

- C'est vrai?

- Dépêche toi avant que je change d'avis...

- YOUPI!

Yuna lui sauta au cou et avant même que l'Uchiwa ait un mouvement de recule elle le lâcha et ajouta:

- C'est parti!

Et elle commença à marcher à la tête du groupe devenu trio.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée? Chuchota Kisame à Itachi.

- Elle a raison sur un point important, soupira l'interpellé. Elle est en effet une source d'informations trop importante... et dangereuse si elle tombe entre les mains de n'importe qui. Et puis... je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de la tuer, on tue déjà assez pendant nos missions, pas la peine dans ajouter d'autres...

Kisame savait qu'Itachi n'aimait pas particulièrement la violence, et qu'il ne tuait que parce qu'il y était contraint pour ses missions...

- Bah, moi ça me va... Elle est rigolote la gamine! Rit encore Kisame.


	3. Chapitre 02

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaîra =)

Bonne lecture. 

**Chapitre 2**

**- **Mais dis-moi, il n'y aurait pas une autre raison pour laquelle tu voudrais la garder avec nous?

- De quoi tu parle?

Itachi n'avait pas du tout compris l'allusion de Kisame.

- Rien laisse tomber, dit ce dernier dépité de ne pas avoir réussi à taquiner son équipier.

- Au fait les garçons, histoire que je me situe un peu dans le temps, vous avez quel âge.

- 17, répondit Itachi.

- Et moi 28.

- Hum... L'attaque de Konoha n'a pas encore eut lieu je suppose?

- L'attaque de Konoha? Non pas que je sache.

- Qui va attaquer Konoha? Questionna Itachi.

- Orochimaru, bien sur! Qui d'autre?

- Ha! Ce vieux serpent? Il croit encore qu'il va réussir à détruire Konoha? Hahaha!

- Ouep... Et l'examen de sélection de chuunin, ça a commencé?

- Non.

- Et le village du son, il a été créé?

- Haha! Le village du son, tu parle d'une blague, j'suis sûr qu'ils ont que des mauvais ninja là-bas!

- Hum, donc il a été créé...

- Il y a peu oui, précisa Itachi.

- Bien! On est vraiment tout au début alors. C'est cool, on va être tranquille quelques temps.

Ils marchèrent toute la mâtiné ainsi, Yuna posant quelques questions de temps en temps. Elle leur parla notamment du futur plan de l'Akatsuki de capturer les jinchuriki après avoir appris qu'il n'était toujours pas en place. Mais vers le milieu de l'après midi, la jeune fille avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre le rythme d'Itachi et Kisame. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de marché autant, et ses bottes à talons n'étaient pas les meilleures chaussures de marche existente.

- Si t'es aussi lente que ça on va finir par te laisser là, railla Kisame.

- T'as bouche toi! Le jour où tu aura marché plusieurs heures comme moi avec des talons de 12cm on verra bien dans quel état tu seras! Non mais!

Kisame rit face à la répartit de Yuna, elle l'amusait vraiment beaucoup.

- Hahaha! Aller viens par là gamine, je vais te porter puisque t'as si mal que ça.

Yuna fut touché de la proposition de Kisame et le laissa l'attraper. Sauf qu'il l'a porta comme le matin, façon sac à patate...

- Ha bah si j'avais su...

- Quoi tu ose te plaindre alors que je te porte! Tu devrais me remercier.

- Mouais, j'te remercierais quand tu arrêtera de m'appeler gamine! J'ai le même âge qu'Itachi j'te ferais dire et lui tu l'appel pas gamin!

- Haha! Mais lui il est fort, il est donc moins gamin que toi.

- Non mais je vois pas le rapport!

Kisame se moquait d'elle bien sûr, elle savait qu'il aimait beaucoup taquiner les gens.

- C'est Itachi aussi que tu devrais remercier... ajouta le requin.

- Hum?

- Il porte ton sac depuis ce matin.

- Ha bon?

Yuna releva la tête pour voir Itachi qui était en arrière de Kisame, et vit en effet qu'il portait son sac. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant du fait que son sac était noir et qu'il était à moitié caché par le manteau de l'Akatsuki.

- Merci Itachi...

Il haussa les épaules sans rien dire.

- Et moi alors?

- Merci requin-chan! Se moqua Yuna à son tour.

Kisame rit, encore.

Il marchèrent encore tout l'après-midi jusqu'en début de soirée, lorsque le soleil commença sa descente.

- On va s'arrêter ici.

Kisame déposa Yuna à l'annonce d'Itachi. Dès qu'elle fut au sol elle retira ses bottes avant de poussé un long soupir qui provoqua une nouvelle hilarité chez le requin.

- Kisame, va cherché du bois au lieu de...

- Je m'en occupe, le coupa Yuna.

Histoire de se dégourdir les pattes et d'être un minimum utile Yuna se mis donc à ramasser des brindilles sèches autour du lieu où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Avec tous les arbres qui les entouraient, elle revient très vite avec suffisamment de bois pour la nuit.

- Wha! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi douée pour ramasser du bois!

Yuna tira la langue à Kisame en guise de réponse. Elle posa sa récolte en un tas, après quoi elle pris quelques brindilles pour faire le feu, les disposant en forme de hutte.

- Quelqu'un a un briquet?

- Pas besoin de briquet quand on a un Itachi.

Ignorant la moquerie, Itachi s'approcha de Yuna, fit quelques signes avec ses mains et souffla une petite boule de feu sur le tas de brindilles. Yuna s'émerveilla devant se premier jutsus qu'elle voyait de sa vie.

- Trop classe...! Murmura-t-elle.

- Le complimente pas trop où il va prendre la grosse tête.

- Tu parles de toi là, non? Contra Yuna qui eu le plaisir de voir Kisame cessé de rire (5 secondes) et Itachi sourire (la joue de l'Uchiwa s'était juste légèrement levé, mais c'était tout comme avec Itachi...).

Yuna continua d'observer le feu, se repassant mentalement le brun faisant le katon.

- Pff, j'vois pas pourquoi tu t'émerveille comme ça. Ce n'était qu'une simple boule de feu.

- Pour toi ce n'est qu'une "simple boule de feu" parce que tu as l'habitude, moi pas.

- Quoi? Vous n'utilisez pas de jutsus dans ton monde?

- Non, ça n'existe pas, le chakra et les jutsus... Alors pour moi c'est comme de la magie... J'aimerais bien être capable de faire ça moi aussi.

- Je t'apprendrais si tu veux... proposa Itachi.

- Il faudrait que j'ai du chakra pour ça, mais comme je ne suis pas d'ici je n'en ai très certainement pas...

- Le chakra n'est que la combinaison de l'énergie spirituelle et de l'énergie corporelle, ce que tout le monde possède. Dans ton monde tu n'as pas de chakra très certainement parce que cette combinaison est impossible. Mais ici où elle l'est, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais incapable de produire du chakra.

- Et voila qu'il nous sors ça science... marmonna Kisame.

- Tu crois?

- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Et s'il s'avère que j'ai raison et que tu puisse produire et utiliser du chakra, alors je t'entraînerais. Si tu dois voyager avec nous, autant que tu ais quelques bases pour pouvoir te défendre, au cas où...

Yuna ne répondit rien, et tout en s'adossant à l'arbre derrière elle, elle se mis à rêvasser, s'imaginant faire un jutsu comme celui d'Itachi.

- Ça risque d'être drôle si tu dois l'entraîner, je vais m'éclater! On a vraiment bien fait de la garder avec nous.

Kisame comme à son habitude rit aux éclats, tandis que Yuna lui tirait une nouvelle fois la langue et qu'Itachi soupirait.

La jeune fille attrapa son sac que l'Uchiwa avait déposé près d'elle. Elle découvrit à l'intérieur son ordinateur portable et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là et à quoi il lui servirait dans ce monde, ici il n'y avait pas internet... À pars ça il n'y avait rien de bien plus intéressant, sa trousse, son calepin à dessin, et son porte monnaie avec un peu d'argent qui ne lui servirait pas ici... Elle n'avait même pas de change, et ce n'était pas avec des euros qu'elle allait pouvoir s'acheter des vêtements à la prochaine ville. Elle soupira en referment son sac, se radossa à l'arbre et s'endormit.


	4. Chapitre 03

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain matin, Yuna eut la surprise de se réveiller avec le visage d'Itachi, encore endormit et tourné vers elle, quelques centimètres les séparant seulement. Elle constata qu'ils étaient tous les deux couvert du manteau de l'Uchiwa. Elle tourna la tête vers les restes du feu éteint et vit Kisame, un sourire immense aux lèvres. Elle s'écarta d'Itachi pour se lever et s'étirer. Elle avait encore mal des suites de sa chute, et dormir toute la nuit adossée à un arbre n'avait pas vraiment arrangé la chose.

- Bien dormis? Ricana le requin.

Yuna ne releva pas.

- Est-ce qu'Itachi est de mauvaise humeur quand on le réveil?

- Heu, non. Pourquoi?

Elle s'accroupit près de l'Uchiwa sans répondre.

- Itachi, debout... Itachi...

- Hum...

Itachi ne se réveillant pas:

- Si tu te réveille pas, je te viol...

- Pff...

Cette fois il ouvrit les yeux et se leva. 

Ils reprirent la route immédiatement et marchèrent encore toute la journée. L'après-midi, ils sortirent enfin de la forêt et Kisame dut une fois de plus porter Yuna qui n'en pouvait plus de ses bottes qu'elle avait autrefois aimé à la folie. Mais cette fois il l'a pris sur ses épaules après lui avoir mis son chapeau sur la tête. Elle fut bien contente de ne plus être portée comme un sac à patate. Et, ainsi sur les épaules du requin, elle avait une superbe vue. En fin d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent devant un lac avec une plage de galets et décidèrent de ci arrêter pour la nuit.

- Dites, dites, je peux aller me baigner?

- T'as pas peur de te faire attaquer par un requin? Se moqua Kisame.

- Le seul requin qu'il risque d'y avoir dans ce lac c'est toi!

- Hahaha!

- Elle risque d'être un peu froide étant donné la saison, intervient Itachi.

- Pas grave, ça fait deux jours qu'on voyage, on a bien besoin d'une douche.

Elle avait dit ça tout en commençant à se déshabiller (s'arrêtant aux sous-vêtements bien sûr!), contente d'enfin pouvoir retirer son corset.

- Hum... T'as pas tors, acquiesça Kisame et il commença lui aussi à se déshabiller.

Comme Itachi ne bougeait pas, Yuna essaya de le provoquer:

- Le dernier à l'eau devra me laisser son manteau en guise de serviette...!

- C'est bon j'ai perdu d'avance...

Yuna et Kisame rirent alors que l'Uchiwa commençait enfin à se déshabiller lui aussi. Yuna fut la première à flot, ayant couru. Et bien que l'eau fut en effet fraîche et qu'elle frissonna à son contact, la jeune fille n'hésita pas à plonger dans le grand lac.

- Une petite course ça te dit? Proposa Kisame.

- Toujours, mais tu triche pas hein? Tu reste sous ta forme humaine sinon c'est trop facile.

- Héhé!

Ils se mirent en place, comptèrent à rebours et nagèrent. Contrairement à ce à quoi s'était attendu Kisame, Yuna nageait beaucoup mieux que prévus et parvint même à le dépasser. Il se saisit alors de son pieds pour l'attirer en arrière et la dépasser, arrivant ainsi le premier.

- Espèce de tricheur!

- Hahaha! Je vois pas de quoi tu parle, je suis resté sous forme humaine comme tu l'as dit.

- Tu m'as attrapé le pieds en voyant que je te dépassais.

- Hahaha!

Kisame attrapa Yuna et la souleva. Comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire...:

- Non! Kisame, non! HAAA!

Et il jeta Yuna dans l'eau.

- Tu vas voir vieux requin flétri!

Elle se jeta sur lui mais bien sur elle ne pouvait pas grand chose face à Kisame qui la coula. Itachi dut intervenir et séparé les combattants, saisissant Yuna par la taille et la retenant alors que le requin riait aux éclats.

La jeune fille retourna nager de son côté, profitant du bain. Elle resta longtemps dans l'eau, même après que Kisame et Itachi aient rejoins la berge.

- Hé bah, elle va dormir dans le lac celle-là? Haha!

Alors qu'elle plongeait, Yuna vit une anguille d'eau douce qui se cachait dans un rocher, attendant qu'une proie passe. La jeune fille resta alors sous l'eau pour l'observer. Elle avait beaucoup de souffle et resta plusieurs dizaines de secondes sous la surface. Ne la voyant pas remonter, Itachi commença à s'inquiéter:

- Elle met du temps à remonter là non?

- Bah, elle nage comme un vrai poisson la gamine, j'suis sûr que tout va bien...

Mais Itachi n'était pas convaincu et se dirigea vers l'endroit où Yuna avait plongé. Il l'a vit au fond de l'eau et la tira vers lui. La jeune fille qui ne s'y attendait pas ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise et bu l'eau. Une fois sortie, elle toussa et dit:

- Itachi *tousse*, ça va pas! J'ai bu la tasse *tousse*.

- T'étais en train de te noyer...

- Mais pas du tout! *tousse* Je regardais une anguille dans l'eau...

Itachi attrapa le poignet de Yuna et la tira:

- De toute façon tu t'es assez baignée comme ça.

- Hein? Mais non, j'veux encore nager moi.

Sentant qu'elle n'allait en faire qu'à sa tête, l'Uchiwa porta Yuna (façon sac à patate).

- Nan, Itachi, lâche moi.

- Non.

- J'ai mal au ventre.

- ...

- Itachi!

- ...

- Si tu ne me lâche pas je vais faire quelque chose que tu ne vas vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas apprécier...!

- ...

Itachi ne réagissant pas et ne la lâchant pas, Yuna exécuta sa menace et elle empoigna les fesses d'Itachi. Ce dernier la lâcha aussitôt alors que Kisame rigolait à en faire trembler la terre tellement l'audace de la jeune fille le surprenait et l'amusait.

- Yuna!

- Je t'avais prévenu...

Il ne releva pas et sorti de l'eau maintenant qu'ils étaient au niveau de la berge. Yuna voulu en profité pour replongé mais Itachi la devança et la retint.

- Bon tu veux que je commence à t'enseigner la maîtrise du chakra ou non?

Elle ne put résister à cette proposition et suivit docilement l'Uchiwa hors de l'eau. Elle s'assit dos à un tronc d'arbre mort, face au feu qu'Itachi et Kisame avaient préparé pendant qu'elle était encore dans le lac. Itachi déposa son manteau sur les épaules de la jeune fille avant de s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Et toi?

- C'est bon je suis sec, je vais me rhabiller.

Il s'habilla donc, tandis que Yuna elle sortait une brosse à cheveux de son sac. Remarquant que ceux d'Itachi étaient en bataille, elle s'assit derrière lui, sur le tronc, lui retira l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux et les lui brossa avant de les rattacher. Bien que le brun fut d'abord surpris, il la lança faire sans rien dire. Quand elle eu fini, elle reprit sa place à côté de l'Uchiwa, attendant impatiemment que sa première leçon commence. Itachi l'ayant remarqué, il activa son sharigan.

- Heu pourquoi tu active ton sharigan?

- Pour voir si tu produit du chakra.

- C'est pas avec le byakugan qu'on peut faire ça?

- Avec le byakugan on peut voir les faisceaux de chakra à l'intérieur du corps du shinobi. Avec le sharigan non mais si tu produit du chakra il devrait apparaître à l'extérieur de ton corps et je le distincterais.

- Ha ok...

- Prête?

- Oui.

- Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi en faisant se signe (il lui montra le signe du bélier). Essaie d'abords de ressentir les énergies spirituelle et corporelle dans ton corps.

- ...

- Tu ressens quelque chose?

- ... Non... répondit piteusement Yuna.

- Hahaha!

- Kisame, rends toi utile et va pêcher notre dîner.

- Pff...

Yuna remercia intérieurement Itachi d'avoir fait déguerpir le requin. Elle n'arriverait jamais à ce concentrer s'il était là à se moquer d'elle.

- Recommence.

Elle se concentra de nouveau, essayant de ressentir quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Elle se concentra encore et encore jusqu'à en avoir mal au crâne mais fini néanmoins par sentir ce qui pourrait être son énergie spirituelle et son énergie corporelle.

- Tu y arrive?

Elle hocha la tête en guise de seule réponse pour ne pas perdre sa concentration.

- Maintenant essaie de mélanger ces deux énergies. Quand ce sera le cas fait cet autre signe (il lui montre le signe du tigre) et essaie de faire un clone.

Elle s'exécuta et quand elle crut avoir réussit elle fit le signe du tigre et tenta de créer un clone. Sans succès.

- Tu n'as pas relâché assez de chakra.

- Ha bon j'en ai produit?

- Un peu oui. Recommence.

Elle ne se le fit pas répéter et se reconcentra. Cette fois elle essaya de malaxer le plus de chakra possible, fit le signe du tigre et relâcha tout ce chakra pour créer un clone. En ouvrant les yeux elle constata qu'elle avait maintenant à côté d'elle une seconde Yuna qui l'a dévisageait.

- J'ai réussi... J'AI REUSSI! Itachi, j'ai réussi...! cria-t-elle en pointant son clone du doigt.

- Oui, mais tu as relâché beaucoup trop de chakra. Tu n'en as vraiment pas besoin d'autant pour un simple clone.

- Pff, tu pourrais me féliciter, c'est déjà bien que j'ai réussi seulement à la deuxième tentative non?

Itachi eut un demi-sourire.

- Allez recommence, en utilisant moins de chakra.

Yuna fit la moue mais s'exécuta, l'excitation l'emportant sur le reste. Elle malaxa à nouveau du chakra, ayant libéré tout pour son premier clone. Elle produit la même quantité que précédemment mais n'en relâcha que la moitié cette fois. Un autre clone apparut.

- Encore trop...

Elle recommença, utilisant la moitié de la moitié qu'il restait.

- Encore trop...

Elle recommença ainsi encore une bonne quinzaine de fois avant d'utilisé l'exact quantité nécessaire.

- Bien, maintenant tu vas te métamorphoser. Pour ça il te faut le double de chakra que pour un clone et ces signes (serpent – chien – tigre).

Maintenant qu'elle avait l'habitude des clones, Yuna sut quel était exactement le double de chakra d'un clone et parvint à se métamorphoser du premier coup (en Itachi).

- Bon, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui je pense.

- Quoi? Déjà?

- Tu n'es pas fatiguée avec tout le chakra que tu as utilisé?

Maintenant qu'il le lui faisait remarqué, Yuna sentit la fatigue l'assaillir d'un coup. Kisame étant revenue avec des poissons, ils mangèrent. Il fut déçu que la jeune fille ait si facilement réussi et qu'il ne put donc pas la taquiner. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Yuna remit sa chemise et son jean (elle ne remettrait son corset que le lendemain), et s'endormit aussitôt, à moitié allongée sur le tronc d'arbre mort.


	5. Chapitre 04

**Chapitre 4**

Le matin suivant, l'entraînement de Yuna continua pendant le voyage. Maintenant qu'elle maîtrisait le clonage et la métamorphose, Itachi lui donna comme nouvel exercice de transformer un clone plutôt qu'elle-même après l'avoir créé. Ce fut plus difficile que la veille puisse que Yuna devait malaxer son chakra et l'utiliser en marchant, mais elle y parvint quand même.

L'entraînement suivant fut celui qui pausa réellement problème à la jeune fille, du fait de la difficulté, elle devait marcher le long des troncs d'arbre. Elle dut d'abords apprendre à concentrer son chakra dans ses pieds, sachant qu'elle y arriverait si elle sentait ses pieds coller au sol. Mais ce fut justement difficile de se concentrer ainsi en marchant. Mais quand elle y parvint, elle mentit à Itachi, lui faisant croire qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, ne voulant pas passé à l'étape suivante. En effet, Yuna se doutait que la suite de l'exercice serait certainement l'application de ce qu'elle faisait maintenant aux arbres. Or, depuis quelques jours elle ressentait une certaine aversion envers ces végétaux. Elle fini par abandonné l'idée, les arbres la repoussant trop. Ceci étonna l'Uchiwa qui voyait du chakra émaner des pieds de Yuna avec son sharigan, mais il ne dit rien. 

En fin d'après-midi, ils étaient presque arrivés à la ville après ces trois jours de marches.

- On arrive bientôt Yuna, la prévinrent Itachi et Kisame.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui.

Et Kisame la porta quelques secondes sur une épaule pour qu'elle puisse voir la ville au loin. Quand il la déposa elle pressa le pas.

- Allez les enfants, on se dépêche!

Kisame rit:

- Et c'est celle qui est à la traîne depuis le début qui dit ça...

Elle lui tira la langue et continua à avancer.

- Itachi...?

- ... Quoi?

- T'en fais une tête...

- J'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment... dit-il en regardant Yuna qui prenait de plus en plus d'avance sur eux.

C'est alors qu'un shinobi arriva de nul part devant la jeune fille, la fit se retourner en lui saisissant les bras derrière le dos d'une de ses mains, et la gorge de l'autre.

- Donnez moi tout votre argent, ou je tue votre petite copine, menaça le shinobi masqué.

Kisame regarda le shinobi-voleur avec des yeux éberlués, se disant que cet homme était bien idiot de s'attaquer ainsi à des membres de l'Akatsuki. Tandis qu'Itachi lui lançait le fameux regard noir à la Uchiwa. S'intéressant d'avantage à son otage, le shinobi-voleur ajouta:

- Ou je pourrais peut être m'amuser un petit peu avec elle avant de la tuer...

Il fit descendre sa main le long de la gorge jusqu'à la poitrine de Yuna.

- Lâch... Commença Itachi d'une voix dure.

- Lâche-moi tout de suite, le coupa Yuna.

- Hum...?

- JE T'AI DIS DE ME LACHER! Cria-t-elle tout en écrasant le pieds du shinobi qui la lâcha sur le coup.

- Espèce de petite garc...

Il fut stoppé dans sa phrase par un coup de poing que lui asséna la jeune fille en pleine figure. Elle le saisit à la gorge, le plaquant contre un arbre et lui envoya un jolie coup de pieds dans l'entre-jambe. L'homme se plia en deux sous le coup de la douleur, mais Yuna n'en resta pas là. Elle attrapa la nuque de l'homme afin de l'obligé à rester dans sa position actuel et lui porta une série de coup de genoux dans les côtes jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule au sol. La jeune fille, de la pointe de ses bottes, donna un dernier coup dans les côtes de son adversaire pour le retourner. Et, se plaçant entre les jambes du shinobi, elle leva le pieds et le laissa retomber d'un coup sec où il fallait pour faire souffrir l'homme. Celui-ci hurla de douleur.

- Excuse-toi... dit la jeune fille d'une voix froide.

- J'suis désolé.

Yuna appuya son pieds là où il était resté.

- J'ai rien entendu.

- J'suis désolé!

Elle releva le pieds.

- Je suis vraiment confuse, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Je dois devenir sourde... parce que j'entends rien du tout! Finit-elle en reprenant une voix froide et rejetant son pieds sur les bijoux du shinobi avec d'avantage de force encore.

- J'SUIS DESOLÉ!

- Et bah voilà...

Elle retira son pieds pour de bon cette fois et vient se placer près de la tête de l'homme. Là elle leva la jambe le plus haut possible en arrière et shoota d'un coup de pieds sec et remplit de chakra sur la tête du shinobi à terre. Le coup fut si violent et la tête tourna d'un coup si sec que les os du haut de la colonne vertébral craquèrent et se brisèrent dans un bruit sourd et répugnant.

- Yuna... la héla Itachi.

Elle se tourna vers lui et Kisame et fut surprise par la froideur dans les yeux de l'Uchiwa. Alors que Kisame arborait en large et éternel sourire.

- Viens là, il n'était peut-être pas seul. Finit Itachi.

Alors qu'elle faisait un pas dans leur direction, Yuna fut de nouveau saisit par l'arrière et un kunai vient se présenter sous sa gorge tandis qu'elle vit deux autres shinobi apparaître dans son champ de vision.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça à notre chef? L'accusa un des shinobi.

- Pff. Tu parle d'un chef, je l'ai à peine touché...

- Tu vas voir sale garce, dit celui qui tenait Yuna.

Et alors qu'il commençait à pressé le kunai sur sa gorge, Itachi dit d'une voix froide et dur que Yuna n'avait jamais entendu jusqu'à maintenant:

- Lâchez-la tout de suite, articula-t-il.

Yuna eut le temps d'apercevoir le sharigan qui apparaissait, mais elle fut distraite par Kisame qui l'avait hélée.

- Ne regarde pas ses yeux maintenant. Libère toi sans regarder Itachi et rejoins nous.

Yuna allait protester qu'elle ne pouvait pas échapper ainsi à l'homme qui l'a retenait mais elle remarqua alors qu'il ne bougeait plus, il était comme figé. Elle poussa la main tenant le kunai sous sa gorge, quitta l'étreinte et rejoignit Itachi et Kisame comme ce dernier lui avait dit de le faire. Quand elle arriva à leur niveau, l'Uchiwa lui tendit une main sans la regarder, concentré sur les trois hommes. De toute évidence, il était en plein genjutsu, en tout cas c'est ainsi que Yuna s'expliqua que ses assaillants étaient figés ainsi, les yeux vides.

Mais plutôt que de prendre la main que lui présentait le brun, elle se jeta dans ses bras, une simple main ne lui suffirait pas pour se calmer. Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade après la succession d'événements qui venait de se succéder. Elle avait tout d'abords été capturée une première fois par un homme qui l'avait tripotée, après quoi elle l'avait battu. Peut être à mort se rendait-elle compte maintenant, étant donné le bruit qu'avaient fait ses os après son dernier coup. Ensuite elle avait été capturée une seconde fois, et puis il y avait eu Itachi...

Elle était chamboulée, si ce n'est apeurée, d'avoir vue l'Uchiwa ainsi, tellement dur et froid dans sa voix et dans son regard. Et son sharigan... la façon dont il l'utilisait maintenant n'avait rien à voir comparé à lors des entraînements de Yuna. Ce sharigan là l'effrayait...

- Kisame, je te laisse t'occuper d'eux...

- Avec plaisir, répondit l'interpellé.

Yuna entendit le requin qui marchait en direction des hommes, puis les bruits d'un combat. Itachi, lui, bien qu'aillant resserrer son étreinte sur Yuna, ne la regardait pas. Il avait toujours son sharigan rivé sur les shinobi bien que ne l'utilisant plus.

Lorsque le combat dût être fini, Itachi porta Yuna et il couru avec Kisame hors de ce lieu. Quand ils furent suffisamment loin, l'Uchiwa lâcha la jeune fille. Mais à peine fut-elle au sol qui la ressaisit par les bras, les lui compressant sous le coup de la colère, et l'obligeant à lui faire face, à lui et à son sharingan toujours activé.

- Tu ne refais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends? A partir de maintenant tu resteras toujours prêt de nous deux. Et même si tu t'éloigne, quand je te dis de nous rejoindre tu m'obéis, c'est compris?

- D-d'accords, bredouilla Yuna.

Itachi n'ajouta rien d'autre, il se tourna et se baissa tout en tirant Yuna sur son dos pour la porter jusqu'à la ville qui était toute proche maintenant.

- J-je peux marcher...

- C'est bon, je sais que tu as mal aux pieds. Ça fait deux heures que tu as les jambes qui tremblent, contra-t-il d'une voix toujours dure.

En effet, Yuna avait mal depuis tout ce temps, mais elle en avait marre d'être constamment portée. Surtout par Kisame qui en profitait autant qu'il le pouvait pour la taquiner. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs plus rien ajouté depuis le combat.

La jeune fille qui s'était mise à trembler de tout son corps, plus seulement des jambes, serra les bras autour du cou de l'Uchiwa pour tenté de cacher ses tremblements. Itachi crut que c'était le contre-coup de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais Kisame, qui lui ne portait pas Yuna, put voir son visage et les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de la jeune fille.


	6. Chapitre 05

Je tiens à remercier ma cousine et Marjo qui m'encourage (me forcement, me martirilisent! T.T) à écrire cette fic. A remercier Yukiju qui me suit depuis que j'ai commencé à publier cette histoire et qui me commente à chaque nouveau chapitre depuis. Et également Lilinne et Naouko qui m'ont découvert (ça se dit pas je sais xp) plus récemment mais qui ont quand même pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire.

Merci de lire, d'aimer, et d'encourager cette fiction! (*émue* T.T) Bonne lecture! =D 

**Chapitre 5**

Arrivés en ville, ils cherchèrent une auberge où loger pour la nuit. Yuna, elle, avait réussit à stopper ses larmes, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un s'en rende compte.

- On va prendre une chambre pour nous et une pour Yuna?

- C'est hors de question qu'elle reste seule, je dormirais dans la même chambre! Répliqua sèchement Itachi, encore secoué par la colère.

Kisame ne discuta pas, et Yuna ne se préoccupait pas de la question, de toute façon elle savait que quoi qu'elle dise Itachi ne changerait pas d'avis.

Ils entrèrent dans la première auberge qu'ils trouvèrent et se dirigèrent directement vers l'accueil.

- Bonjour, les salua l'hôtesse.

- Une chambre pour une personne, et une chambre pour deux avec deux lits.

- Aucun problème pour la chambre une personne, dit l'hôtesse. Mais en ce qui concerne la seconde, je n'ai que des chambres pour deux avec lit double.

- Hum...

Itachi tourna la tête vers Yuna qu'il portait toujours.

- Ça te dérangerais beaucoup si on dort dans le même lit? Sinon on cherche une autre auberge...

Elle fit non de la tête sans oser le regarder bien qu'Itachi parlait de nouveau de sa voix habituelle, calme et rassurante. Ce que l'Uchiwa ne comprit pas, croyant toujours qu'elle était fatiguée par le contre-coup.

Il accepta donc les deux chambres ainsi, les paya pour deux nuits et ils montèrent tous après avoir reçu leurs clés. En entrant dans la première chambre, la chambre double, Itachi lâcha Yuna qui se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Ne prends pas une douche tout de suite, on va redescendre manger d'abords.

- Je vais juste aux toilettes, répondit-elle d'une petite voix sans se retourner.

Quand elle se fut enfermer dans la salle de bain, Kisame qui était toujours sur le pallier près d'Itachi lui dit:

- Tu devrais t'excuser...

- De quoi? S'étonna l'Uchiwa qui ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait put faire qui mérita qu'il s'excuse.

- Bah d'avoir retourné toute ta colère sur la gamine comme tu l'as fait! Je ne comprend pas d'ailleurs pourquoi tu t'es énervé comme ça. Tu l'as fait pleurer...

- Ha bon?

- Et je te paris qu'elle est encore en train de pleurer un coup là.

Itachi n'ajouta rien, se contentant de regarder la porte de la salle de bain. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait été si dur. Kisame, lui, déposa le sac de Yuna qu'il avait récupéré suite à l'incident précédant. Après quoi il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers sa chambre. L'Uchiwa enleva son manteau et son chapeau qu'il déposa sur une chaise, puis il s'assit en bordure du lit, face à la salle de bain, en attendant que Yuna en ressorte. Cette dernière mis beaucoup de temps, et Itachi qui s'impatientait toqua à la porte:

- Yuna...?

- J'arrive, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Descends, je vous rejoins.

L'Uchiwa ne répondit pas, il fit semblant de sortir, ouvrant et refermant la porte mais en restant à l'intérieur. Yuna sortit alors quelques secondes après, s'essuyant le visage. Comme l'avait prédit Kisame, elle n'était pas vraiment aller aux toilettes, elle s'était juste enfermé pour pleurer une dernière fois. Quand elle releva la tête, elle découvrit Itachi qui remarqua les yeux rouges de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête. Elle passa à côté de lui et commença à ouvrir la porte en disant:

- On va manger?

Itachi repoussa la porte d'une main au dessus de la tête de Yuna qui ne bougea pas, s'attendant à être encore sermonner.

- Pardon...

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais ne se retourna pas.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi dur... Ce n'est pas une excuse je sais, mais j'étais.. inquiet... de te voir dans une telle position. Et ensuite énervé qu'elle se répète une seconde fois.

- Donc... Tu n'es pas vraiment énervé contre moi? demanda Yuna en se retournant.

- Non... C'est contre moi que je suis énervé, parce que je n'aie pas réagis suffisamment vite. Je savais qu'à l'approche des villes les embuscades sont plus fréquentes, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il existait des idiots pareils pour s'attaquer à nous qui somme de l'Akatsuki... Dans tous les cas, reprit-il sérieusement, ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure reste valable. Maintenant tu resteras près de nous au cas où quelque chose comme aujourd'hui se reproduirait.

De nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Yuna.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis? S'affola Itachi.

La jeune fille secoua la tête en guise de réponse et pris l'Uchiwa dans ses bras, l'attrapant par la taille et enfouissant son visage dans le torse du jeune homme. Bien qu'il fut surprit et gêné par se geste dont il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude, Itachi ne repoussa pas Yuna et se contenta de lui frotter le dos. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques petites minutes avant que leurs ventres ne grondent, les pressant de terminer cette étreinte pour aller les nourrir. Yuna en rit, lâcha Itachi qui lui fit un dernier sourire et ils sortirent.

En descendant en direction du restaurant de l'auberge, Itachi demanda:

- Tu es sur que ça ne te dérange pas?

- Quoi donc?

- Qu'on dorme.. dans le même lit.

- Bah non, je te l'ai déjà dis.

- Oui mais comme tu croyais que j'étais énervé...

- Tu pensais que peut être j'avais dis ça pour pas me refaire engueuler?

- Oui...

- Non, ça ne me dérange vraiment pas.

Ils rejoignirent Kisame qui les attendait à une table.

- Ha! Vous vous êtes finalement réconcilier...? Tant mieux, j'en avais marre de toute cette tension!

Itachi ne répondit rien alors que Yuna tira la langue au requin. Ils s'assirent et un serveur leur apporta la carte. Yuna fut rassurée en constatant que ce que proposait la carte du restaurant n'était pas des plats inconnus. Il y avait de tout, des plats orientaux aux plats occidentaux en passant par les plats asiatiques. Yuna opta pour un menu raviolis, avec soupe miso, salade de choux, et riz.

- Alors comment est-ce que vous vous êtes réconcilier?

- Heu...

- T'as pas besoin de le savoir, intervient Itachi.

Kisame rit bien sûr.

- Vous avez choisit? Demanda le serveur qui était de retour.

Itachi interrogea Yuna du regard.

- Le menu raviolis.

- La même chose, dit Itachi.

- Le menu sushi, fini Kisame.

- Et en boisson?

- Juste de l'eau.

- Je vous apporte ça.

Et le serveur parti après avoir récupéré les menus.

- T'as été très impressionnante toute à l'heure, commença Kisame.

- Hein?

- Contre le shinobi...

- Ha...

- Elle tabasse un homme à mort alors que c'est la première fois qu'elle se bat et c'est tout ce qu'elle trouve à dire, rit-il aux éclats.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise en particulier? J'suis pas vraiment du genre à me laissé tripoter sans riposter, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait...!

Kisame s'écaffa encore.

Leur dîner arriva et il mangèrent tranquillement, seulement dérangés par quelques railleries de Kisame, notamment sur le fait qu'ils avaient mis du temps à le rejoindre. Mais il ne parvint à obtenir aucune précision de Yuna qui était toujours empêchée de parler par une main d'Itachi qui venait bloquer sa bouche. Quand ils eurent fini ils montèrent directement, fatigués par leur long voyage. À l'étage des chambres, Kisame lança un "ne faites pas trop de bêtises cette nuit" avant d'entrer dans la sienne. Itachi et Yuna ne relevèrent pas et entrèrent à leur tour dans la leur.

- Preums à la douche, dit la jeune fille à toute vitesse.

- Ok, répondit simplement l'Uchiwa.

Et Yuna fila dans la salle de bain, pressée de prendre enfin une vraie douche. Quand elle eut fini, elle ouvrit la porte et sortie à moitié seulement, enveloppée dans une serviette.

- Itachi...

- Quoi?

- Je peux t'empreinter un T-shirt pour cette nuit? Comme je n'ai pas de changes...

- Heu... Oui.

Il sortit un rouleau de parchemin, l'ouvrit sur le lit et après une incantation un sac apparut.

- Haaa! Alors c'est comme ça que vous voyager sans avoir aucun sac avec vous...! Et moi qui m'étais toujours posé la question...

Itachi eut un léger sourire tandis qu'il ouvrait son sac et qu'il en sortait un haut propre qu'il tandis à Yuna.

- Merci, fit-elle avant de retourner dans la salle de bain.

Elle en ressortit quelques secondes après, portant le T-shirt d'Itachi mais ayant toujours la serviette autour de la taille. L'Uchiwa leva un sourcil interrogateur face à la tenue de la jeune fille qui en rit.

- J'ai lavé mon boxer, j'attends qu'il sèche. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Hum... On ira t'acheter des vêtements demain...

- Heu, oui d'accords, mais j'ai pas vraiment d'argent... Enfin j'en ai, mais de mon monde...

- Je sais... C'est moi qui payerais.

- Hein? Mais non, je veux pas.

- Pourquoi ça?

- Bah, ça me gène, déjà que tu paye l'auberge, le restaurant, et tu veux en plus m'acheter des vêtements...

- Tu n'as pas vraiment d'autres choix. Lui fit remarqué l'Uchiwa.

- ... Bon d'accords, mais dès que je peux je te rembourserais!

- Si tu y tiens...

Sur ceux, Itachi parti prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'il sortit, Yuna somnolait, assise sur le lit. Elle se leva et alla récupérer son boxer qui séchait dans la salle de bain. Bien qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sec, elle le mit quand même pour aller se coucher. Elle rejoignit Itachi, qui s'était déjà couché et qui l'attendait pour éteindre l'interrupteur de la lumière qui était de son côté du lit. Elle s'allongea donc à côté de lui, et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte à cause de l'ensommeillement qui la gagnait, elle embrassa Itachi sur la joue pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. À peine eut-elle posé sa tête sur l'oreillé qu'elle s'endormit, laissant un Itachi qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir après ce baisé. Il fini par reprendre ses esprits, éteins la lumière et s'endormit également.


	7. Chapitre 06

**Attention! **Dans ce chapitre il y a un spoiler sur la série (ce qu'on apprend vers les tomes 42 ou 43 je sais plus trop =p) donc si vous avez déjà lu ces tomes là, ou sinon si ça vous dérange pas alors bonne lecture =) J'ai aussi récemment lut les derniers chapitres de la série qui sont sortis et je sais donc que ce que va dire Yuna n'est plus d'actualité dans la série original, mais à l'époque où j'ai commencé à écrire on ne savait que ça alors je laisse ça en l'état. C'est plus facile comme ça, la pensée de Kishimoto devient de plus en plus compliquée... xp 

**Chapitre 6**

Au réveil, Itachi découvrit Yuna qui dormait encore, dans ses bras. Sa tête reposait sur l'un des avant-bras de l'Uchiwa, et elle le serrait contre elle, les deux bras pressant le dos du jeune homme dans sa direction. Ils étaient si prêt l'un de l'autre qu'Itachi pouvait sentir le souffle léger de Yuna qui sortait de sa bouche et venait caresser ses propres lèvres. En la voyant ainsi, sa main, qui était jusque là nonchalamment posée sur les côtes de la jeune fille, monta pour écarter une mèche de cheveux du visage de Yuna avant de caresser sa joue.

Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, Itachi stoppa net. Puis il essaya de se dégager, sans succès puisque dès qu'il commença à tenté d'écarter Yuna. La jeune fille gémit dans son sommeil et serra l'Uchiwa encore plus fort, se réfugiant dans ses bras et lovant sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme. Cette réaction fit sourire Itachi qui se résolut à la réveiller ainsi.

- Yuna, réveille-toi... Yuna... Hé! La marmotte!

- ... c'est qui la marmotte? Marmonna Yuna d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Aller lève-toi, on a des choses à faire aujourd'hui.

- ... il est quel heure...?

- Heu... 8h30.

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi tu me réveille aussi tôt? Tu m'as dis qu'on resterait ici deux nuits... Gémit-elle en gardant toujours ses yeux fermés.

- Oui, mais on a des choses à faire.

- Rho, mais c'est pas la peine non plus de se lever aussi tôt...!

La jeune fille lâcha cependant l'Uchiwa, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se nettoyer la figure, et surtout se réveiller grâce à l'eau froide. Elle en profita pour s'habiller puisque ses vêtements étaient restés dans la salle de bain depuis la veille. Pendant ce temps, Itachi s'habillait également dans la chambre. Il ne prit pas la peine de mettre son manteau et son chapeau de l'Akatsuki, sachant qu'il passerait plus inaperçu sans. Une fois habillés, ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner au restaurant de l'auberge. Yuna appris d'ailleurs en déjeunant, que Kisame lui faisait tranquillement la grasse matinée.

Ils sortirent enfin de l'auberge et se dirigèrent vers les commerces. Bien que les vêtements de se monde étaient bien différents de ceux du monde de Yuna, elle ne fit pas la difficile. Elle choisit un pantalon, deux hauts et quelques sous-vêtements.

- C'est bon, ça suffit.

- Tu es sûr? Tu devrais en prendre plus, lui dit Itachi.

- Étant donné que je vais voyager avec tout ça sur le dos, autant que j'en ai le moins possible...

- Si ce n'est que ça il suffit de te faire un rouleau d'invocation...

- Oui mais heu...

- C'est pas un problème que ce soit moi qui paie...

- Si... C'en est un pour moi...

Itachi soupira.

- Vas en prendre le double. Ordonna-t-il.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais, ou je t'oblige à en prendre plus encore.

La jeune fille grommela et repartie dans les rayons. Arrivée à celui des sous-vêtements elle eut une idée et appela Itachi qui la rejoignit.

- Je t'ai dis d'en prendre au moins le double.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Pourquoi?

- Il faut que tu m'aide à choisir des sous-vêtements, je comprends pas comment se lisent les tailles ici. Tu crois que celui-ci est à ma taille? Questionna-t-elle en attrapant un soutiens gorge rouge à dentelles noires et le positionnant devant elle au niveau de sa poitrine.

Ce n'était là qu'un pur mensonge inventé par Yuna pour se venger d'Itachi. Elle eût l'immense plaisir de voir l'Uchiwa se transformer en une tomate cramoisie devant la demande que lui faisait la jeune fille.

- Heu, je-je sais pas, bredouilla-t-il. Demande à la vendeuse, pas à moi...

- Moui. M'enfin qu'est-ce que tu pense de celui-là? Joli non? Personnellement j'aime beaucoup les sous-vêtements à dentelle, c'est très sexy.

- J-je j'ai pas d'avis particulier sur la question... Je t'ai dis, demande plutôt à une vendeuse, elle sera de meilleur conseil que moi.

- Hum? Mais non, c'est ton avis que je veux moi. Vu qu'on dors ensemble... Ajouta-telle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Yuna ne croyait pas ça possible mais elle vit Itachi rougir encore plus.

- Dé-dépêche toi de choisir. Fini l'Uchiwa en se retournant et en partant attendre la jeune fille près des caisses.

Elle fini de choisir en rigolant toute seule, très fière d'elle.

Après ça, Itachi amena également Yuna dans une boutique d'armes. Après l'avoir vu se battre la veille, l'Uchiwa avait en effet trouvé utile d'apprendre à la jeune fille le maniement d'une ou deux armes ainsi que l'apprentissage du taïjutsus en plus du ninjutsus. Sous les conseils et la directive d'Itachi, Yuna ressortie de l'armurerie avec un katana et une paire de saï. Puis ils allèrent dans une laverie pour faire une machine des nouveaux vêtements de Yuna et ceux sale d'Itachi qu'il avait emporté avant de sortir de l'auberge.

Ils rentrèrent à l'heure du déjeuner, et furent rejoins à leur table par Kisame qui venait seulement de se lever. Après avoir mangé, Itachi et Yuna montèrent dans leur chambre suivis de Kisame qui retourna également dans la sienne pour maintenant faire la sieste.

- Pas étonnant qu'il ait autant d'énergie s'il ne fait que dormir, nuit et jour, pendant ses jours off, se dit Yuna à voix haute à propos du requin.

Dans leur chambre, ils rangèrent leurs achats dans un nouveau sac plus grand qu'Itachi avait également acheté pour Yuna, son sac actuel n'étant pas suffisamment grand pour tout contenir, et lui fit un parchemin d'invocation pour qu'elle n'ait pas à le porter une fois qu'ils seraient repartis le lendemain. Itachi fut quelque peu gêné pendant cette dernière manœuvre puisque Yuna ne cessait de s'émerveiller devant tout ce que l'Uchiwa accomplissait, ce dont il n'avait pas l'habitude puisque ce qu'il effectuait était des plus anodins pour qui est de son monde. Après ça, comme ils n'avaient rien à faire en particulier et qu'une chambre n'était pas le lieu le plus approprié pour l'entraînement de Yuna, celle-ci proposa à Itachi un après-midi film, trouvant enfin une occasion d'utiliser son ordinateur portable. Itachi accepta, curieux de découvrir un peu du monde de la jeune fille à travers cet étrange objet qu'était l'ordinateur portable et les films de cet autre monde.

Ils passèrent ainsi un bon après-midi, Yuna ayant fait découvrir plusieurs films différents à Itachi qui fut captivé par chacun, bien qu'ils étaient tous différents les uns des autres. Alors que Yuna, elle qui les connaissait déjà tous par cœur, s'était occupée autrement. C'est-à-dire en jouant avec les cheveux d'Itachi, tantôt les ébouriffant, tantôt faisant des petites nattes. Yuna n'avait pourtant pas réussi à énervé l'Uchiwa qui était décidément vraiment très absorbé par ce qu'il regardait, à moins qu'il ne fut juste très patient. Elle avait d'ailleurs fini par abandonner l'idée de l'embêter et s'était à la place mise à le masser, ce que l'Uchiwa avait bien plus apprécié. Le temps avait ainsi défilé sans qu'ils s'en rendissent compte et il était l'heure d'aller dîner.

Quand ils revinrent dans leur chambre Yuna était mal à l'aise, elle avait passé tout le dîner à réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'aborder Itachi sur un sujet dont elle devait impérativement lui parler. Elle aurait déjà voulut le faire la veille, mais comme elle s'était, à la place, directement endormie à cause de la fatigue...

- Itachi? Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important...

Itachi se redressa sur le lit, alerté par le ton de Yuna.

- Je ne voulais pas risqué de t'en parler avant étant donné que je ne savais pas si Kisame est au courant ou pas...

Elle respira un grand coup avant de reprendre:

- C'est à propos de ton plan, vis-à-vis de ton frère et de Madara Uchiwa... Il ne va pas exactement se dérouler comme tu l'as prévu...

Comme il ne répondait rien et que Yuna avait obtenu pour seule réaction un froncement de sourcil de l'Uchiwa, elle enchaîna:

- La première partie sera exactement comme tu le prévois, Sasuke te déteste et va tout faire pour devenir plus fort pour pouvoir te tuer. Il va même rejoindre Orochimaru pour obtenir plus de puissance. Il finira par te tuer, même si en fait se sera voulu de ta part pour que tu lui lègue tes pouvoirs. Sauf qu'après ça, comme tu n'aura pas eu le temps de lui dévoiler toute la vérité pendant le combat, une fois mort Madara profitera que tu ne sois plus là pour donner sa version des faits à Sasuke de façon à ce qu'il le rejoigne et qu'il se retourne contre Konoha contrairement à ce que tu voulais. Voilà... finit-elle à bout de souffle tellement elle avait parlé vite.

Itachi ne se dérida qu'au bout de longues minutes et finit par pousser un long soupir. Mais il ne parlait toujours pas, il était perdu dans ses pensées.

- Tu dois changer ton plan Itachi...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre que ce que j'ai déjà prévu? S'emporta l'Uchiwa.

- Hé ho! Pas la peine de te retourner contre moi! Je n'aie fait que t'avertir!

- C'est vrai, désolé, soupira encore Itachi. Mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre, ajouta-t-il d'une voix épuisée.

- Moi je pense que tu dois toi même tuer Madara... Il n'y a que toi qui en sois capable, la preuve c'est que tant que tu es en vie, il ne passera pas à l'action...

- Hum...

- Je pense aussi qu'il vaudrait mieux arrêter Sasuke sur la voix de la haine et de la vengeance sur laquelle il se trouve... Si tu tue toi même Madara, ce ne sera plus la peine que ton frère gagne ainsi en puissance, toute menace sera écartée vis-à-vis de lui et du village de Konoha. C'est bien ça que tu veux, non?

- C'est trop tard.

- Il n'est trop tard que parce que tu baisse déjà les bras! Je suis sûr qu'il est encore tant pour Sasuke. Tu ne pense pas que c'est mieux ainsi? Que tu t'occupe toi-même de Madara, et que ton frère puisse vivre une vie, sinon normale, meilleure que ce qu'elle aurait été s'il doit continuer ainsi...? Si on, si je le résonne maintenant, parce qu'il vaut mieux que quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge à ta place, il vivra une bien meilleure vie, entouré de ses amis. Et en ce qui te concerne toi, si on change ton plan à ma façon... tu n'aurais plus à mourir...

- Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider à ce point?

- P-Parce que... Yuna piqua un fard. Tu es mon personnage préféré de la série.. Et si je peux, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir changer l'histoire.. ton histoire en particulier.. et que tu ne meurs pas... D'autant plus que.. comme je suis ici pour une durée indéterminée, j'aimerais bien... rester avec toi...

Itachi ne répondit rien, gêné par ce que venait de lui dire Yuna. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans rien ajouter, après quoi Itachi reprit:

- Qu'est-ce tu sais sur Madara?

- Heum... Qu'il est, avec le premier Hokage, le fondateur de Konoha. Que c'est lui qui a lâché Kyûbi sur le village il y a 11 ans, et...

- Est-ce que tu sais quel est son but exactement?

- Son but? Il veut capturer et réunir les neuf bijû pour recréer Jûbi et devenir son hôte. J'ai pas très bien compris comment, mais apparemment après ça il serait capable de projeter les pouvoirs de son sharigan sur la lune qui se refletra sur la Terre, lui permettant ainsi de contrôler tous les êtres humains...

- C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais, souffla Itachi, choqué par ce que venait de lui révéler Yuna.

Celle-ci acquiesça.

- Il est en effet préférable que je m'occupe moi même de lui... Qu'est-ce tu sais d'autre encore? Quels sont ses pouvoirs?

- Hum... On peut dire que depuis son combat avec le premier Hokage il n'a plus vraiment de puissance offensive... Mais il a d'autres capacités très embêtantes : il peut se télé-transporter, lui mais aussi d'autre personnes, et se dématérialiser. Grâce à ça il peut échapper aux flammes d'Amaterasu par exemple, mais il ne peut rester intangible que pendant cinq minutes. J'en suis pas très sûr, mais je crois que c'est grâce à son sharigan qu'il possède cette maîtrise de l'espace-temps... Si on les lui arrache, Yuna frissonna à cette pensé, il n'aurait plus cette capacité, et le tué deviendrais très facile.

Itachi était perdu dans ses pensées.

- Rien ne presse tu sais, le rassura Yuna. Son plan n'est même pas encore en marche d'après ce que je crois. Pain ne vous a pas encore donné comme mission de capturer les bijû, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, en effet...

- Alors c'est bon, on a encore du temps pour réfléchir à un plan.

- On? Parce que tu comptes être là quand je m'occuperais de Madara?

- Bah oui.

- C'est hors de question!

- Pourquoi ça?

- C'est bien trop dangereux.

- D'ici à ce qu'on passe à l'action, je serais bien plus entraînée! Et je pourrais certainement t'être utile.

Itachi n'était pas convaincu, mais pour l'instant il était inutile qu'ils se disputent sur ce sujet. Il ne dit rien d'autre à ce propos et proposa plutôt à Yuna qu'ils aillent se coucher puisqu'ils reprendraient la route le lendemain. Celle-ci n'avait rien à contre dire et ils se changèrent avant d'aller dormir.


	8. Chapitre 07

Hey les gens! Je voulais vous offrir un petit bonus mais on peut pas mettre de lien dans les chapitres... (c'est quoi ce délire?). Donc t'en pis on va essayer d'une autre manière. Si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble Yuna (oui c'est l'image de ma fic je sais mais si vous voulez la voir en grand =p), allez sur google et tapez crazymeli. Vous devriez trouver ma page deviantart et dans ma galerie le dessin que j'ai fais de Yuna. J'espère que ce dessin refletra également l'idée que vous vous faisiez d'elle (ou peut être pas xp) ^^

Bonne lecture! 

**Chapitre 7**

Le lendemain matin, Yuna se réveilla tôt, bien avant qu'il soit temps de partir. Elle vît qu'elle était, comme la veille dans les bras d'Itachi. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs également réveillé. Mais il était perdu dans ses pensées, à tel point qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il caressait nonchalamment les cheveux de la jeune fille, ni même que celle-ci était réveillée et qu'elle le dévisageait.

- À quoi tu penses comme ça? Lui demanda Yuna.

- Hum? Ho tu es réveillée? ... Je réfléchissais à un plan.

- Tu y as pensé toute la nuit ou quoi?

- Non, sourit légèrement Itachi.

- Et tu trouve une idée?

- Pas vraiment...

- J'en ai peut être une moi...

- ... Je t'écoute.

- Est-ce que tu pense que tu serais capable de prendre Madara dans un genjutsus?

- Hum... Oui, je pense.

- Mon idée se serait donc que tu le piège dans un genjutsus et pendant ce temps moi j'arracherais... ses yeux...Yuna eut la chair de poule à cette idée répugnante qui venait pourtant d'elle. Et après ça, comme il ne devrait plus pouvoir se télé-transporter, tu pourrais facilement t'occuper de la suite, il ne pourrait plus échapper à l'Amaterasu ou à tout autre coup...

- On dirait que tu y as beaucoup réfléchis toi aussi...!

Yuna tira la langue à l'Uchiwa en guise de réponse.

- Mais il me semble t'avoir dis hier que c'était hors de question que tu sois présente quand je m'en occuperais.

- Tu as besoin de moi! Si je ne suis pas là tu ne pourras pas accomplir le plan.

- Qui a dit que j'allais faire comme tu l'as dis?

- Tu n'en as pas d'autre...

La jeune fille avait trouvé là un bon argument et Itachi n'avait rien à contrer.

- On verra...

Yuna sourit, persuader qu'il ne trouverait rien de mieux et qu'il finirait par céder.

- Et pour mon frère...? s'enquit Itachi, moins enjoué.

- Et bien, je me disais que comme après l'attaque de Konoha on devrait, selon le manga, passé par le village, je pourrais en profiter pour aller lui parler.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il t'écoutera?

- Je suis sûr d'y arrivé, oui.

- Et s'il t'attaque?

- T'inquiète pas, je l'attacherais avant de lui parler, en prévention. Rit-elle.

Itachi rit un peu lui aussi en imaginant Yuna attacher son jeune frère, et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Après cette discussion il était maintenant temps pour eux de se préparer. 

Le trio reparti donc en route après leur petit déjeuner. Lors de celui-ci, Kisame avait d'ailleurs rapellé à Itachi qu'ils avaient une réunion de l'Akatsuki le soir.

L'entraînement de Yuna continuait, ralentissant considérablement la progression de leur voyage, mais, n'ayant encore aucune mission, les deux membres de l'Akatsuki n'étaient pas dérangés le moins du monde. De plus, l'entraînement de Yuna était des plus divertissant comme le disait si bien le requin. Celui-ci s'occupait d'enseigner à la jeune fille le corps à corps et le maniement de son nouveau katana, alors qu'Itachi, lui, se chargeait toujours des techniques ninja mais également du maniement des saï puisque ces armes s'apparentaient à des kunaï et qu'il était bien meilleur manieurs que Kisame. Cette arrangement des "cours" convenait très bien à Yuna, mise à par peut-être le corps à corps avec Kisame. Mais, bien qu'il soit plus imposant qu'Itachi, le requin était également plus lent que son comparse, ce qui convenait mieux à la "pseudo" débutante qu'était Yuna. "Pseudo" comme disait Kisame, car après l'avoir vue se battre contre son assaillant avant leur arrivé à la ville qu'ils venaient de quitter, le requin estimait en effet que la jeune fille avait déjà un certain niveau qu'elle pourrait bien exploiter après l'entraînement qu'il lui préparait.

Les programmes des deux hommes étaient des plus éprouvant pour Yuna qui n'avait pas l'habitude, bien que même pour un shinobi entraîné ç'aurait été tout aussi éprouvant. Kisame ne la ménageait pas du tout, que se soit en taïjutsus ou en maniement du katana. Yuna fut d'ailleurs très étonnée quand elle vit que son épée résistait face à l'imposante Samehada et ne se brisa pas. Quand à Itachi, bien qu'il soit plus pédagogue que son équipier, lui aussi en demandait beaucoup à la jeune fille qui n'avait droit à aucune pause entre les différents exercices. Et quand, enfin, il lui en accordait une, c'était en fait pour passé au maniement des saï.

Malgré ça, Yuna ne se plaignit jamais. Elle était têtu et ne se laissait jamais aller à la facilité, voulant à tout pris s'améliorer le plus rapidement possible afin de cessé d'être un poids pour ses professeurs. Cette détermination lui permit de s'améliorer très rapidement malgré sa fatigue. Après son entraînement avec Kisame, qui prit toute la matinée, elle était déjà plus fluide et arrivait les trois quarts du temps à éviter les attaques du requin. Et de temps en temps même à lui porter un coup avec son katana, bien qu'avec l'épaisse peau de Kisame elle ne parvenait qu'à l'égratigner.

L'entraînement d'Itachi fut le plus dur, puisque Yuna était déjà épuisé physiquement, mais elle n'abandonna pas pour autant sauf pour l'apprentissage du genjutsus. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas avec se genre de techniques et l'Uchiwa s'en tint à lui apprendre à se libérer des illusions. Ils consolidèrent les bases que la jeune fille avait assimiler, parvenant ainsi à un multiclonage de 10 clones. Mais elle se montra impatiente, voulant passé à autre chose, apprendre d'autre techniques.

Elle demanda à Itachi de lui apprendre le katon goukakyou no jutsus (boule de feu suprême), mais il refusa, lui assurant qu'elle n'avait pas encore le niveau. L'Uchiwa se borna à ne lui apprendre que des techniques de base comme la substitution. Mais comme Yuna boudait, il finit par céder et lui apprit une technique katon. Il lui montra donc comment faire une petite boule de feu, comme celle qu'il avait utilisé pour allumer les feu de bois de leurs campements. Bien que la jeune fille fut un peu déçu de n'apprendre que ça, elle cessa néanmoins sa bouderie. Ils finirent avec le maniement des saï, ce qui fut intensif, Itachi était bien plus rapide que Kisame. Heureusement, pour cette première fois, il se contentait de l'attaquer directement avec ses kunaï plutôt que de les lancer, Yuna n'aurait pas put les esquiver. 

À la fin de cette journée, le trio s'arrêta à la source d'une rivière, au pieds d'une montagne d'où l'eau coulait en une cascade. Comme l'heure de la réunion de l'Akatsuki approchait, il s'occupèrent du campement en vitesse avant qu'Itachi et Kisame se mettent en place. Il s'assirent en tailleur en faisant le signe du bélier. Ils entrèrent alors dans une sorte de transe, leurs corps était toujours là mais leurs esprits étaient au lieu de la réunion tout en gardant conscience de se qu'il se passait là où se trouvait leurs corps. Leur réunion commença.

Comme Yuna n'était pas vraiment intéressée, elle profita du fait qu'Itachi était concentré ailleurs. Elle déplia son rouleau d'invocation, fit apparaître son sac duquel elle sortit son ordinateur et l'alluma. Une fois démarré elle chercha dans ses dossier des images de techniques ninja qu'elle avait enregistrer d'internet quand elle était encore dans son monde. Elle fit défiler les différentes images avant de trouver celle qu'elle cherchait, celle du katon goukakyou no jutsus. Elle mémorisa les signes nécessaires à cette technique avant de tout refermer, d'éteindre l'ordinateur et de le remettre dans son sac. Elle en sortie une serviette, se leva et se dirigea le plus naturellement possible vers la rivière pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ses deux compagnons.

Heureusement pour elle, Itachi et Kisame étaient dos tourner à la rivière, ils ne purent donc pas la voir s'entraîner au katon goukakyou. Elle ne parvint qu'à créer une petite boule de feu, ce qui l'exaspéra, mais malgré sa fatigue, Yuna ne s'en tint pas là et continua. Elle entendait derrière elle Itachi et Kisame participer à la conversation qui se déroulait ailleurs.

- Nous sommes actuellement toujours dans le pays du feu, près de la frontière avec le pays de la pluie, dévoila Itachi aux autres membres de l'organisation. Il n'y a rien de spécial à signaler de notre côté.

- Ho, si! Commença à rire Kisame. On a recueilli un petit chaton égaré quand on était près de la frontière du pays de l'herbe.

Yuna comprit que le requin parlait d'elle.

- Miaou! Se moqua la jeune fille.

Kisame hurla de rire bien évidemment, ayant même réussi à faire sursauté l'Uchiwa à côté de lui. Celui-ci soupira avant de préciser.

- Elle était dans la forêt, inconsciente et quand elle s'est réveillée elle avait perdu la mémoire. Elle ne possède aucun bandeau des différents pays ninja et ne sait elle-même plus d'où elle vient. Comme elle n'avait nul part où aller on la garde avec nous pour l'instant.

C'était un mensonge bien sûr, mais Itachi et Kisame s'était mis d'accords sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient pas dévoiler aux membres de leur organisation qui était et d'où venait réellement Yuna.

Après cela, ils parlèrent d'autre chose et Yuna se désintéressa à nouveau de la conversation, retournant à son entraînement en catimini.

La réunion, et donc l'entraînement également, dura une heure entière. Au bout de cette heure, bien que Yuna parvenait à faire une boule de feu un peu plus grande (plus d'un mètre de haut) s'était toujours insuffisant selon elle. Lorsque Itachi et Kisame revinrent enfin à eux, il paniquèrent un court instant en ne voyant pas Yuna, mais ils entendirent alors le bruit d'une respiration hachée derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent alors au moment où Yuna faisait une dernière tentative.

Et cette fois elle parvint enfin à faire une véritable boule de feu suprême qui s'étira sur toute la largeur de la rivière qui faisait presque 20 mètres. Lorsqu'elle n'eut plus de souffle et que le feu s'assoupit au dessus de l'eau, elle tomba par terre, essoufflée. Kisame et Itachi la rejoignirent.

- Alors? J'ai pas le niveau pour faire un katon goukakyou no jutsus, c'est bien ça? Rit-elle en regardant Itachi avant de faire une grimace de douleur.

- Pfff, soupira l'Uchiwa.

Elle avait la bouche légèrement brûlée à cause du nombre bien trop important de ses tentatives. Mais elle était fière d'elle puisqu'elle avait réussi. Itachi soupira de nouveau avant de l'amener vers le feu pour pouvoir mieux regarder ses brûlures.

- Viens par là. T'as fait combien d'essais pour te brûler comme ça?

- Aucune idée. Aïe, j'me suis entraîner tout le temps de votre réunion. J'avais rien de mieux à faire.

- T'en fais beaucoup trop Yuna! Soupira encore l'Uchiwa.

- La preuve que non. Contra sèchement la jeune fille, piquée par l'attitude du brun.

- Je t'avais dit qu'elle était douée la gamine! Intervient Kisame entre deux rire, se moquant pour une fois d'Itachi. T'y vas trop doucement, elle a beaucoup plus de potentiel que tu le crois.

- Tout à fait! Acquiesça la jeune fille.

- Certes, mais c'est pas une raison pour te tuer ainsi à la tâche. Tu n'as pas l'habitude, laisse à ton corps et à ton esprits le temps de t'habituer.

- Pfff...

Sur ce, Yuna s'endormie alors que l'Uchiwa la soignait, complètement éreintée par sa journée. Et donnant raison malgré elle à Itachi.


	9. Chapitre 08

A Shashiin, je t'ai répondu en review étant donné que le mail que tu m'as laissé ne s'est pas affiché, j'espère que tu l'as vu. Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques dont vous voulez me faire pars n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message privé. Pour ceux comme Shashiin qui ne sont pas inscrit, voici mon mail crazy _ meli _ 1 hotmail . Fr (sans les espaces que je suis obligée de mettre sinon le site ne l'affiche pas). N'hésiter pas à me parler par se biais, surtout si vous n'êtes pas inscrit, que j'ai également votre mail pour répondre à vos reviews. Bon bien évidement si vous voulez prendre mon mail juste pour me parler il n'y a aucun soucis, dans ce cas là envoyez-moi d'abords un mail en me précisant que vous êtes un de mes lecteurs et votre pseudo que je sache qui vous êtes et que je vous ajoute manuellement car msn beug et quand on m'ajoute je ne reçois rien...

Sinon mis à part ça, une fois de plus (mais c'est un devoir et une joie de répéter: ) merci à tous de lire cette fiction, de la commenter, de la critiquer (de manière constructive xp), et surtout de l'aimer!

Et encore un monologue pour polluer ce chapitre ^^" Tant pis! Bisous à tous et bonne lecture =) 

**Chapitre 8**

Le lendemain, il repartirent. L'entraînement continuait toujours, mais ils se concentraient surtout sur le combat à proprement dit, puisque c'est ce dont Yuna avait le plus besoin, ayant de toute évidence une certainement facilité avec le ninjutsu. Elle s'améliorait vite, selon la jeune fille c'était dût à l'intensité de son entraînement. Selon Itachi et Kisame, s'était Yuna qui se révélait douée.

Deux jours plus tard, ils arrivèrent face à un nouveau lac. Maintenant que Yuna savait qu'ils se trouvaient près du pays de la pluie, elle ne s'étonnait plus de voir autant de lacs et de rivières. Itachi et Kisame commencèrent à marcher sur l'eau puis, se rendant compte que la jeune fille ne les suivait pas, ils se retournèrent vers elle.

- Pourquoi tu n'avance plus? La questionna le requin.

- Bah, je sais toujours pas marché sur l'eau moi!

- C'est vrai qu'avec ton entraînement j'avais complètement oublié que tu n'y étais pas arrivé... acquiesça l'Uchiwa.

Kisame ne manqua pas cette occasion de se moquer de la jeune fille, elle qui était capable de faire un katon goukakyou no jutsus mais pas de marcher sur l'eau.

- Bon, on va commencer avec les arbres derrière, dit Itachi en retournant près de Yuna.

- Heu... Je préfère me mettre directement à l'eau! À proprement parler.

- Marcher sur l'eau et plus difficile que sur les arbres, tu devrais d'abords commencer...

- Non, c'est bon! Insista-t-elle.

L'Uchiwa sourcilla mais ne protesta pas, il savait maintenant que la jeune fille était des plus têtue.

- Souviens-toi qu'il faut que tu concentre ton chakra dans tes pieds. Mais cette fois pour pouvoir marcher sur l'eau, tu dois le relâcher de façon constante.

Yuna concentra donc son chakra dans ses pieds et fit un pas sur l'eau. Mais lorsqu'elle essaya de prendre appuis sur la surface liquide, son pieds s'enfonça dans l'eau et elle partie en avant, droit dans les bras d'Itachi qui la soutint.

- Vous vous entraînez pour marcher sur l'eau ou pour vous câliner? Railla Kisame.

Ils rougirent légèrement avant que Yuna se remette en place et recommence. Il lui fallut quelques tentatives avant de réussir à tenir plus ou moins sur l'eau, bien qu'elle s'enfonçait encore un peu. Itachi la fît alors marcher tout en la tenant par les mains au cas où elle perdrait le contrôle. Ce qui arriva quelques fois. Heureusement que l'Uchiwa avait de bons réflexes et rattrapait toujours la jeune fille avant qu'elle se soit enfoncée plus que les chevilles. Au milieu de la rivière, Yuna finit enfin par maîtriser son chakra correctement et à marcher parfaitement sur l'eau. Alors elle lâcha les mains d'Itachi pour faire deux/trois pas sans son aide, tout en restant néanmoins à sa porté.

À ce moment là, l'eau au pieds de Yuna se mit à vibrer, une forme apparaissant. La jeune fille se rendit compte de se mouvement au moment où l'eau fini de prendre forme. Elle vit alors un requin qui s'apprêtait à la mordre. Elle cria en sautant dans les bras d'Itachi, enroulant ses jambes autour du bassin de celui-ci et s'agrippant à ses épaules.

- Kisame... soupira l'Uchiwa.

Celui-ci était plié en deux, secouer par ses rires. Yuna mit quelques secondes à comprendre que le requin qu'elle avait vue à ses pieds et qui venait de se liquéfier n'était en fait qu'un requin aqueux contrôlé par Kisame.

- Sale requin flétri! Tu vas voir de quel bois j'me chauffe! Gueula la jeune fille tout en brandissant son poing.

- Hum... C'est donc elle le petit chaton égaré? Intervient une voix inconnue.

Le trio tourna la tête du côté d'où était venue cette voix. Ils virent alors deux hommes vêtus du manteau de l'Akatsuki. L'un avait des cheveux roux, des yeux gris-violet et était couvert de piercings sur toute la figure. L'autre n'arborait qu'un étrange masque sculpté en spirale, dont seul l'œil droit était visible à travers un minuscule orifice.

- Tu les connais? Demanda Yuna à Itachi en le lâchant et revenant sur l'eau.

L'Uchiwa crut d'abords que la jeune fille blaguait. Puisqu'elle connaissait leur histoire comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas le chef de l'Akatsuki, Pain, et Tobi, alias Madara. Puis il vit la lueur haineuse au fond des yeux de Yuna et il comprit qu'elle ne jouait là qu'un rôle pour sauver les apparences.

- Je te présente Pain, notre chef, et Tobi, un des membres de l'Akatsuki.

- Quel est le nom de se chaton? S'enquit Pain.

- Yuna, se présenta la jeune fille.

- Enchanté...

- Héhé! Ils se payent du bon temps ces deux là dis donc, ricana Tobi d'une voix enfantine.

Yuna et Itachi se crispèrent en même temps.

- Inutile d'être aussi protecteur Itachi, on ne veut aucun mal à votre chaton. On voulait juste la rencontrer. Dit Pain en regardant le bras que l'Uchiwa avait posé sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

- Heu... Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Rougit-il tout en lâchant Yuna et en s'écartant légèrement.

Pain sourit tandis que Kisame et Tobi s'esclaffaient. Yuna était quelque peu désorientée, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir tous ces personnages ainsi, riant, souriant... et rougissant...

- Alors? Que nous vaut cette visite surprise? Questionna le requin toujours souriant.

- J'aimerais juste évaluer un peu les capacité de Yuna, répondit Pain. Histoire de voir s'il serait intéressant qu'elle intègre les rangs de l'Akatsuki. Après tout, si elle est votre disciple, elle doit être des plus intéressante...

Sur ceux, un clone de Pain apparut soudainement devant Yuna et l'envoya 10 mètres plus loin. Heureusement pour celle-ci, elle l'avait vu juste à temps pour se mettre en garde et parer le coup avec ses bras lui protégeant le corps, ce qui lui évita toute blessure. Neuf autres clones vinrent rejoindre le premier et l'encerclèrent. Ils se jetèrent tous en même temps sur la jeune fille. Mais celle-ci parvint à se défendre, son entraînement intensif portant ses fruits.

Yuna fut surprise d'elle même, arrivant facilement à éviter les coups et à en asséner à ses adversaires. En quelques minutes à peine, il ne restait déjà plus un seul clone et la jeune fille n'avait même pas eu besoin de dégainer une de ses armes. Mais elle relâcha son attention trop rapidement et un nouveau clone l'attrapa par derrière, lui saisissant les bras.

- Impressionnant, dit-il. Mais on voit bien que tu es encore une jeune combattante sans beaucoup d'expérience.

- Pfff... Dit-il alors que j'ai réglé leurs comptes à dix clones en même temps.

Toute l'assemblée rit de cette pique, mis à part Itachi qui gardait un masque impassible bien que Yuna lisait de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

- Certes, mais maintenant tu ne peux plus rien faire dans cette position.

Yuna jeta sa tête en arrière afin de pouvoir murmurer directement à l'oreille du clone:

- Détrompe-toi, j'ai encore d'autres ressources. Tu sais, il ne faut pas s'amuser à embêter un chat, sinon il griffe... et mord.

Sur ce, Yuna mordit l'oreille du clone jusqu'au sang. Celui-ci la lâcha sur le coup de la douleur, ce dont elle profita pour arrêter le flux de chakra dans ses pieds. Elle tomba alors dans l'eau, et sous la surface, elle se positionna derrière le clone avant de réactiver son chakra pour remonter. Sa manœuvre ne prit que quelques secondes à la jeune fille qui réapparut derrière le faux Pain avant qu'il ait fini de gémir pour son oreille. Elle sortie alors un de ses saï et poignarda le tout dernier clone qui disparut dans un petit nuage de fumer.

- Bon! Est-ce que l'examen est terminé ou il vous en faut encore? Questionna Yuna.

- Non, ça ira, sourit Pain.

- Joli! Complimenta Tobi tout en applaudissant Yuna.

Celle-ci n'avait que faire de ses compliments et revint se placer près d'Itachi.

- Est-ce que tu vas finir par nous dire pourquoi tu es là, Pain. Questionna l'Uchiwa.

- Hum? Mais je te l'ais dit : je voulais juste voir de quoi était capable votre petite protégée. Tu as beaucoup de potentiel chère Yuna, que dirais-tu de rejoindre l'Akatsuki?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si je refuse? S'enquit la jeune fille après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Rien, bien sûr. Ce serait juste vraiment dommage. Je pense très sincèrement que tu pourrais devenir un très bon élément de notre organisation.

- Non, merci. Je ne suis pas particulièrement intéressée. Je veux juste continuer à voyager avec Itachi et Kisame.

- Quitte à rester avec ces deux-là, pourquoi pas en tant que membre à part entière?

Yuna ne prit pas la peine de répondre, Pain voyant bien son entêtement dans ses yeux.

- C'est vraiment dommage, soupira le chef de l'Akatsuki. Accepte néanmoins ce manteau, ajouta-t-il en faisant signe à Tobi qui s'avança vers Yuna en sortant un manteau de l'organisation de sous le siens. Au cas où tu changerais d'avis...

La jeune fille accepta le manteau mais ne promis rien. Les deux hôtes disparurent, comme absorber par le masque de Tobi. Yuna qui était maintenant trempée après ça dernière manœuvre mis le manteau qu'elle venait de recevoir. Juste pour ne pas attraper froid, cela n'avait aucune signification pour elle de le porter. Puis le trio reparti en route vers la prochaine ville sans remarques particulières sur ce qu'il venait d'arriver.


	10. Chapitre 09

Ce chapitre est un énorme délire, il s'apparente un peu à un bonus. Aussi, ne le lisez pas de manière trop sérieuse ^^' Pauvre Itachi =p 

**Chapitre 9**

Les trois shinobis, parce que l'on pouvait maintenant dire que Yuna en était une, arrivèrent dans une nouvelle ville en début de soirée. Comme d'habitude, ils allèrent dans une auberge où ils prirent deux chambres, une pour Kisame et une double pour Itachi et Yuna. Une fois de plus l'auberge ne disposait que de chambres double avec un lit pour deux et non deux lits distincts. Mais cela ne dérangeait plus vraiment Itachi et Yuna. Depuis que la jeune fille était arrivée, elle avait toujours dormis avec l'Uchiwa que ce soit dans un lit, dans une auberge, ou l'un à côté de l'autre, dans les bois lorsqu'ils campaient.

La soirée étant suffisamment avancée pour aller dîner, ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans leur chambre avant de descendre au restaurant. Ils s'assirent à une table pour quatre, Itachi et Yuna l'un à côté de l'autre et Kisame face à la jeune fille. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de cette disposition depuis l'arrivée de Yuna. Les deux hommes ayant ainsi l'impression d'être le mieux disposé pour protéger la jeune fille en cas d'agression. Car même si Yuna se révélait être une bonne combattante en entraînement, il lui manquait encore beaucoup d'expérience en combat réel, comme l'avait dit Pain. La jeune fille avait beau trouver cela exagéré, elle ne protestait pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile de discuter avec ses compagnons, surtout lorsqu'il était sujet de sa sécurité. Itachi et Kisame se montraient en effet particulièrement protecteurs envers Yuna.

- Bon alors? Quoi de neufs?

- Comment ça quoi de neuf? S'enquit Itachi.

- Bah vous m'avez toujours pas raconter ce qui c'est dit pendant votre réunion.

- Notre chef nous a parler de ce plan pour récupérer les jinchuriki comme tu l'avait dis. Dévoila Kisame. Et comme tu l'as également dis, nous on doit se charger de Kyubi.

- De quoi? Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous me le dites!

- Parce qu'on ne va pas s'en occuper tout de suite. La calma l'Uchiwa. On a appris que l'examen de sélection de chuunin allait commencer dans quelques mois. On va donc attendre la fin de l'examen et l'attaque d'Orochimaru dont tu nous a parlé avant d'intervenir.

- Il n'empêche que vous auriez quand même pus m'en parler avant... bouda Yuna.

- Bonsoir beau brun, dit alors une voix féminine.

Une femme d'âge mûr (la trentaine avancée) venait de s'approcher de la table du trio et s'adressait à Itachi.

- Beau brun? Répéta Yuna incrédule.

Elle et Kisame écarquillaient leurs yeux en regardant la femme et Itachi. Tandis que ce dernier ignorait royalement l'importune.

- Je peux m'asseoir à votre table? Continua-t-elle.

- Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui? Demanda Yuna, agacée. Vous ne voyez pas qu'on était en pleine discussion.

- Surveille ton langage petite, les enfants doivent respecter leurs aînés. Tu m'offre un verre? Roucoula la femme en s'adressant de nouveau à Itachi et en passant un bras autour des épaules de celui-ci.

Alors qu'il allait réagir, Yuna le devança et retira le bras de la femme d'un geste brusque.

- Hey la gamine, tu vois pas que je suis occupée?

- Et toi tu vois pas que tu nous dérange? Tu nous coupe l'appétit avec tes vieux seins flétris et tombant!

- Pardon? S'emporta la femme en s'empourprant à ces paroles. Retourne jouer dans ton bac à sable.

- Et toi vas draguer des vieux de ton âge, plutôt que de jouer la couguar avec un jeune qui a l'âge d'être ton fils!

Yuna s'était maintenant levée et les deux femmes se foudroyaient du regards au dessus d'Itachi qui soupirait.

- Vieux seins flétris et tombants... Couguar... HAHAHA! Kisame lui s'époumonait comme d'habitude.

Soudain, la femme leva la main et tenta de gifler Yuna. Mais l'Uchiwa s'était levé à son tour et avait arrêté la main.

- Essaie de la frappé encore une fois... Menaça-t-il de son regard noir à la Uchiwa.

La femme récupéra sa main et s'éloigna rapidement, apeurée par le jeune homme qui savait être menaçant. Il se retourna vers Yuna qui foudroyait toujours la femme et la fit se rasseoir.

- C'est bon calme toi maintenant.

- Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette vieille? Cracha-t-elle et faisant un geste obscène à la femme qui tentait un dernier coup d'œil en direction du trio.

- Itachi a toujours autant la côte, que se soit auprès des jeunes comme des plus vieilles, ricana le requin.

- Ha parce que ça arrive souvent?

- De temps en temps, soupira l'Uchiwa.

Kisame continua à rire tandis qu'ils retournaient à leur dîner, Yuna continuant de ronchonner et Itachi d'essayer de la calmer. Ils finirent leur dîner ainsi avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Yuna se réveilla d'un coup, surprenant Itachi qui la regardait dormir. Mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, se leva en trombe et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en courant.

- Yuna? S'inquiéta l'Uchiwa en se levant et en se présentant devant la porte de la salle de bain.

- Ho bon sang!

- Yuna, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- N'entre surtout pas!

- Mais dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

- J'suis ensanglantée, alors n'entre pas maintenant, c'est rien.

- Comment ça t'es ensanglanté? S'emporta Itachi et entrant dans la salle de bain alors que la jeune fille le lui avait interdit.

Il la vit alors, debout de dos, sa culotte au sol et du sang coulant le long de ses jambes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demanda encore le jeune homme en voyant le sang et en rougissant de voir Yuna à moitié nue (et qui était pourtant seulement de dos).

- J't'ai dis d'pas enter put***! S'énerva Yuna en envoyant une serviette dans la figure d'Itachi pour qu'il ne puisse plus la voir et le repoussant dehors avant de refermer la porte, à clé cette fois.

- Yuna! Pourquoi tu es en sang comme ça?

- À ton avis? Idiot!

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais? S'emporta à son tour l'Uchiwa.

- Mais j'ai mes règles, Imbécile! Gueula la jeune fille.

Itachi se figea. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant plutôt que de s'affoler ainsi. Il entendit alors de l'eau couler.

- Je t'avais dis de pas rentrer! Gémit Yuna à l'intérieur.

- Je suis désolé, mais...

- Y a pas de mais, s'emporta à nouveau la jeune fille. Tu vas payé pour être rentré et pour m'avoir vu dans cet état! Mon dieu, la hooonte...!

- Yu...

- Va me chercher un tampon! Clama-t-elle.

- Pardon? Itachi espérait vraiment avoir mal compris.

- Tu m'as bien entendus. C'est t'as punition! Va me trouver un tampon!

- Et où tu veux que je trouve ça moi?

- Tu t'démerde!

L'Uchiwa soupira. Il sentait bien qu'il avait mis la jeune fille en colère. Se rendant maintenant réellement compte de ce qu'elle venait de lui demander de faire, il s'empourpra encore d'avantage (car il était toujours un peu rougissant d'avoir vu Yuna à demie nue). Où et comment allait-il trouver un tampon? Il ne perdit pas d'avantage de temps à réfléchir, ne voulant pas subir d'avantage les sautes d'humeur de la jeune fille. Il s'habilla, sortit de la chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussé de l'auberge. Là, il se dirigea vers la maîtresse de l'établissement qui tenait la caisse à l'entrée. Au moins personne n'était actuellement autour d'elle.

- Excusez-moi...

- Bonjour cher client! Je peux vous être utile?

Itachi rougit à nouveau et prononça une phrase inintelligible.

- Heu... Désolée, mais je n'ai rien compris...

L'Uchiwa respira un grand coup avant de reprendre:

- Mon amie à ses... à ses règles...

L'aubergiste ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Itachi, ce qu'il remarqua et il continua:

- Elle n'a rien et m'a demandé de lui trouver un... tampon, finit-il d'une petite voix.

- Hooo! Je vois, sourit la femme. Allons ne soyez pas si gêné, je vais vous chercher ça.

L'aubergiste sortie par une porte derrière elle et revient au bout de quelques petites minutes. Elle lui tendit alors un petit carré.

- Je n'ai que des serviettes, dit-elle. Mais ça devrait suffire à votre amie en attendant qu'elle aille s'en acheter.

- Merci, bredouilla Itachi en enfouissant le petit carré dans sa poche avant que quelqu'un le voix.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers pour remonter, ayant l'impression que tout le monde regardait sa poche avec la serviette à l'intérieur. Ce qui n'était justement qu'une impression puisque la seule personne qui regardait Itachi était l'aubergiste, un sourire aux lèvres. En effet, il était vraiment tôt et seul deux hommes était dans le restaurant face à l'accueil de l'auberge et aucun des deux n'avait prêté attention à l'échange entre Itachi et la gérante. Il entra dans sa chambre et alla toquer à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Yuna? J'ai... une serviette...

L'interpellée vint entrebâiller la porte et sortie juste la main pour récupérer le carré que lui tendait l'Uchiwa avant de refermer la porte. Elle en sortie cinq minutes plus tard, et trouva un Itachi tout gêné, assis sur le lit. Elle vint s'installer à côté de lui.

- Excuse-moi, Itachi. J'aurais pas dus m'énerver comme ça et j'aurais pas du te demander de me trouver un tampon. Ce n'est qu'une excuse, mais quand j'ai mes règles je suis vraiment insupportable et j'ai les émotions faciles. Et quand je me suis rendu compte de ce que je t'avais demandé de faire, tu étais déjà sorti...

- C'est rien. De toute façon on avait pas d'autre choix, tu n'aurais pas pus sortir si je n'étais pas aller te chercher quelque chose... Par contre maintenant tu vas t'en acheter et tu ne me fais plus ça d'accord? Fini-t-il en riant.

Yuna accompagna son rire au siens. 

Ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner, puis Yuna sortie seule dans la ville après avoir récupéré les affaires sales de tout le monde pour passer à une laverie. Elle en trouva une et mis une machine en marche avant de ressortir. Elle fit alors quelque chose qu'elle détesta au moment même où elle y avait pensé. Dans une ruelle, à l'abri des regards, elle se métamorphosa en un gamin, retourna dans un grande rue et vola un portefeuille avant de fuir et de redevenir elle-même quand elle fut dans une autre ruelle, après avoir échappé à l'homme qu'elle venait de voler. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça, mais elle en avait marre qu'Itachi ou Kisame lui payent tout. Elle pris l'argent du porte-monnaie avant de le jeter.

Yuna revint dans les grandes rue et entra dans un supermarché pour acheter avec "son" argent se dont elle avait besoin (c'est à dire des tampons) ainsi que des ballons gonflables et trois balles en caoutchouc (pourquoi? Vous le saurez dans quelques chapitres). Puis elle retourna à la laverie, la machine étant finie, Yuna sortie les vêtements pour les remettre dans un sèche linge. En attendant, elle alla chez un couturier qui se trouvait en face de la laverie pour faire retoucher son manteau de l'Akatsuki.

Dans la boutique, une petite et vieille femme replète l'accueillie en souriant.

- Bonjour jeune fille. Que puis-je faire pour toi?

- Bonjour madame. Je voudrais faire refaire ce manteau. Répondit Yuna en présentant le vêtement à la vieille dame.

- Oui, et que veux-tu refaire? C'est la longueur?

- Non, non, justement, il n'y a que la longueur qui me convient, rit la jeune fille. En fait je voudrais faire couper les manches, retoucher la taille du manteau pour qu'il soit près du corps, et aussi couper le col et en faire une capuche à la place.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas une petite retouche que tu me demande là, sourit la vieille.

- Est-ce que c'est possible? S'enquit Yuna.

- Bien sûr, je suis vieille mais pas inhabile de mes mains, rit encore la femme.

La jeune fille appréciait cette vieille qui ne cessait de rire. Et pendant un instant, elle imagina Kisame ainsi, vieux et toujours aussi hilare. Elle eut du mal à se retenir de rire. La vieille femme fit un croquis de ce que lui avait demander Yuna, après quoi elle pris ses mesures.

- Voilà jeune fille. Dit la vieille quand elle eut fini de prendre les mesures nécessaire. Je vais m'y mettre tout de suite, repasse en fin d'après-midi.

- Vous aurez déjà fini en fin d'après-midi?

- Ho oui! Je n'ai pas d'autres demandes pour l'instant.

- Merci madame.

Yuna repartie donc, ramenant les vêtements propres à l'auberge.

En début de soirée elle retourna à la boutique et récupéra son manteau fraîchement retouché, et exactement comme elle le voulait. Après avoir remercier et payé la vieille dame, la jeune fille revint à l'auberge.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Les retouches du manteau de Yuna ayant pris toute la journée, le trio dût rester une nuit de plus, ce qui n'était pas vraiment prévu... Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille se réveilla en ayant terriblement mal au ventre. Elle tenta de le cacher comme elle le pouvait, se préparant sans qu'Itachi ne se rende compte de quoi que se soit et ils descendirent rejoindre Kisame.

- Salut les jeunes! Les salua-t-il depuis une table.

Yuna et Itachi le rejoignirent.

- Salut.

- B'jour.

- T'es toute blanche gamine, tu te sens bien? S'inquiéta le requin.

- Ça va...

- Tu es sûr? Demanda à son tour Itachi. C'est vrai que tu es toute pâle.

- Ça va j'ai dis! S'énerva la jeune fille.

Kisame et Itachi furent étonnés de l'emportement de Yuna mais ils n'ajoutèrent rien. Il mangèrent en silence, les garçons se demandant encore pourquoi la jeune fille était d'aussi mauvaise humeur, après quoi ils reprirent leur route.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, Yuna s'arrêta, pliée en deux par la douleur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Yuna? S'enquit Itachi.

- Rien, c'est rien. Répondit la jeune fille en se reprenant et en faisant quelques pas avant de s'arrêter à nouveau.

- Yuna...

- C'est rien je te dis. C'est juste mes règles qui me font mal, ça va passer.

- Tu veux que je te porte?

- Tu vas quand même pas me porter juste pour ça, c'est bon...

Pourtant la jeune fille n'avançait pas malgré son affirmation. L'Uchiwa la prit alors sur son dos malgré ses protestations.

- Bah alors gamine il t'arrive quoi? Tu lui as fait quoi cette nuit pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état Itachi?

- Quoi? Mais rien qu'est-ce que tu raconte? Bredouilla le brun qui une fois n'est pas coutume avait compris le sous-entendu.

- Vraiment? Alors comment tu explique quel soit fatiguée au point de ne pas pouvoir marcher et de s'être levée du mauvais pieds ce matin, hein?

- C-C'est pas du tout ça... Dis lui Yuna!

- J'suis pas là. S'esquiva la jeune fille.

Le requin rit tandis que l'Uchiwa préférait avancer sans continuer cette conversation, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec Kisame surtout si Yuna se joignait à ce petit jeu. 

Il continuèrent leur route, Yuna toujours portée par Itachi, mais l'état de la jeune fille ne s'arrangeait pas. Elle ne cessait de gémir de douleur, si bien que l'Uchiwa fini par s'arrêter pour la déposer contre un arbre. À peine fut-elle au sol que Yuna se laissa tomber sur le côté, se tordant de douleur.

- Yuna... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

- Rien... Gémit l'intéressée.

- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire?

- Je te dis que non.

- Yu...

Itachi fut stoppé dans sa phrase par la main de Yuna qui venait de lui infliger une gifle.

- Je viens de te dire que tu peux rien y faire alors lâche moi un peu tu veux? S'énerva la jeune fille.

- Héhé, t'as la joue bien rouge Itachi-san, se moqua le requin.

Mais il n'ajouta rien en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait la jeune fille au sol.

C'est alors qu'un groupe de trois shinobi fit son apparition là où se trouvait le trio.

- Les membres de l'Akatsuki n'ont pas l'air très soudés entre eux on dirait... Commença l'un.

- Profitons-en, ils seront plus facile à battre ainsi et ils nous vaudrons une belle récompense. Ajouta un autre.

- Ou alors on s'en fait un chacun et le premier qui a fini le sien à gagné.

- C'est pas vrai, pas maintenant... Gémit encore Yuna. Dégagez de là, vous me dérangez.

- Hoho qu'est-ce qu'elle a la gamine?

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, je déteste qu'on m'appel comme ça. Menaça-t-elle en se levant.

- Rassis-toi Yuna, tu n'es pas... Commença Itachi.

- Je m'en occupé, j'en fais une affaire personnelle! Et comme l'a dit Pain je manque un peu de pratique. Dit la jeune fille, faisant craquer les phalanges de ses doigts en fixant ses nouveaux adversaires et laissant de côté ses douleurs abdominales grâce à la montée d'adrénaline.

- Laisse-là faire Itachi, chuchota Kisame. Prends pas le risque de te prendre une nouvelle baffe, autant qu'elle se défoule sur eux, ça vaudra mieux pour nous, héhé.

- Hum... Bien. Fais quand même attention, Yuna.

- T'inquiète.

- Héhé, elle crois nous faire peur la petite? Ricana l'un des shinobi.

Yuna apparut alors face à lui et le frappa d'un coup de poing remplit de chakra dans le ventre, l'envoyant plusieurs mètres plus loin.

- À qui le tour? Questionna-t-elle.

Les deux autres shinobi se ruèrent sur Yuna qui dégaina son katana. La jeune fille qui avait maintenant l'habitude de la vitesse d'Itachi et de la force de Kisame trouva ses deux adversaire bien lents et faibles. Elle leur infligea facilement de lourdes blessures tandis qu'à eux deux ils ne parvinrent pas même à lui asséner un coup. Et leur camarade lui était toujours allongé plus loin, assommer par le seul coup de poing qu'il avait reçu.

Lorsque les shinobi furent à terre, inconscients, Yuna remit son katana en place dans son fourreau. Ce petit combat l'avait bien défoulé mais, l'adrénaline redescendant, ses douleurs abdominales reprirent. Et maintenant plus calme, la jeune fille se rendit compte de se qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt. Elle chercha des yeux ses deux coéquipier, et croisant le regard de l'Uchiwa, de grosses larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

- ITACHIII! Couina-t-elle en courant vers l'interpellé qui l'accueilli dans ses bras.

- Yuna? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ils t'ont touchés quelque part? S'alarma-t-il, n'ayant pourtant vu aucun des hommes touché la jeune fille.

- J'suis désolée!

- Hein? Mais de quoi?

- De t'avoir frappé.

- Hum? Ce n'est que ça? C'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un tel état juste pour ça enfin...

- Si ç'en est une alors tais-toi!

- D'accord, d'accord. S'empressa l'Uchiwa, ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'entraîner un nouvel accès de fureur de la jeune fille, et par là même, recevoir une nouvelle gifle.

Sur ce il reprit Yuna, toujours pleurante, sur son dos, reprenant la route. Cette fois Itachi avait retenu la leçon, et à chaque nouveau gémissement de la jeune fille, il se contentait de lui caresser la tête ou la joue en un geste de réconfort.


	12. Excuses

Bonjour à tous.

Je sais que je n'ai pas donné de signes de vie depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, c'est pour ça que je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous tous.

Ce n'est pas que j'abandonne Chimère De Mon Coeur, bien au contraire, je détèste commencer une fiction et réaliser que son auteur s'est arrêté d'écrire avant la fin donc je ne vous ferais pas cet affront!

Seulement, je suis en plein dans mon année de terminal, donc je pense qu'avec se simple mots vous avez compris le problème principal : je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture... Et je dois l'avouer, je manque un peu (beaucoup) de motivation ces temps ci... Ça fait je ne sais combien de mois que le chapitre 11 est écrit à moitié et qu'il attend d'être fini pour vous ^^"

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'oublie pas cette fic et surtout je ne vous oublie pas! Alors ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plaît .

Donc voilà, rassure-toi Kiitsu je n'abandonne pas =)

D'ailleur ça me fait penser : pour les gens qui ne sont pas inscrit sur le site et qui ne penvent donc pas recevoir de story alerte, si vous le voulez vous pouvez m'envoyer un mail me demandant de vous tenir au courant des parutions future ( crazy _ meli _ 1 hotmail . Fr sans les espaces).

Bisous à tous!


End file.
